Les protecteurs
by Nini Cali
Summary: Alors qu'ils viennent juste de terminer la bataille contre Gaïa, Percy, Annabeth, Nico et Will sont appelés à Poulard pour protéger Harry Potter de Voldemort. Mais si dans cette quête, c'étaient eux qui étaient en danger ? Les personnages ne m'appatiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Rick Riordian ( pour Percy Jackson) ou à J.K Rowling (pour Harry Potter). Les personnages seront la
1. Préface

**Préface :**

Salut à tous ! Petite note d'auteur avant de commencer pour vous donner quelques infos sur la fan-fiction qui va suivre. Si l'une des informations ne vous plait pas, alors passez votre chemin !

\- Je m'excuse ici tout de suite pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes présentes dans le texte.

\- Présence d'un Solangelo ( Will x Nico ) donc homophobe s'abstenir !

\- Les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordian ( pour Percy Jackson ) et à J.K Rowling ( pour Harry Potter ).

\- Il est possible que je martyrise un peu beaucoup Nico durant cette fan-fiction. Les sadiques, continuaient de lire XD !

\- Cela se passe après la guerre contre Gaïa et pendant la coupe de feu.

\- Percy, Nico, Annabeth et Will seront placés à Gryffondor.

\- Si référence il y a, elle seront faites par rapport au livre.

\- Il se pourrait fortement que les descriptions ne correspondent pas à celle des livres, je décris comme je l'imagine !

\- Et enfin, je m'excuse des éventuelles incohérences qu'il pourrait y avoir.

Voilà, j'ai finit de vous embêter, j'espère que cette fan-fiction va vous plaire et je vous laisse tout de suite avec le premier chapitre !

A plus !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Will

**Chapitre 1 : Will**

« Non ! » M'écriais-je.

Je me trouvai dans le bureau de Chiron, en compagnie de Annabeth et de Percy. Le bureau de Chiron était une grande pièce avec au centre un bureau en chêne. Sur le sol, de la moquette rouge donnait un air strict tandis que les murs blancs immaculés illuminaient la pièce. Sur le mur du fond, à côté d'une horloge, se trouvait une tête de léopard empaillée qui grognait des choses indescriptibles, cadeau de Monsieur D.

"Will, commença le centaure, nous n'avons pas le choix…"

Je détournai le regard, de sorte qu'on ne puisse voir les larmes qui commençaient à glisser le long de mes joues.

Je vous explique : une semaine après la bataille contre Gaïa, Percy, Annabeth et Nico ont été appelé par les dieux pour participer à une nouvelle quête dans un lieu appelé Poudlard. C'est une école de magie dans laquelle on apprend... ben la magie. Il fallait qu'ils protègent un sorcier appelé Harry Potter d'un sorcier dénommé Voldemort. On leur avaient demandé de se rendre directement à Poudlard. Seulement, le moyen le plus rapide de s'y rendre est par vol d'ombre. Nico étant encore à l'infirmerie, on m'avait demandé mon accord pour le laisser sortir. Mais moi je ne l'étais pas. D'une certaine façon, je commençais à m'attacher à Nico et je ne voulais pas le voir déjà repartir. De plus, je sentais qu'il n'était pas encore toute à fait prêt à refaire des vols d'ombres, surtout d'aussi longue distance. Le problème, c'est que comme l'a si bien dit Chiron, je n'avais pas le choix. Leur quête était d'ordre divine, je n'avais pas le pouvoir de m'opposer aux dieux. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me résoudre à laisser partir Nico.

Un éclair de génie traversa mon esprit.

« Est-il possible que je les accompagne ? Comme ça, si Nico a un problème durant le voyage, je serais en mesure de le soigner... demandai-je timidement.

\- Eh bien, commença Chiron, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

Je ressuyais mes larmes et parvint à sourire devant cette merveilleuse nouvelle. J'allais pouvoir accompagner Nico dans une mission !

Chiron se retourna pour faire fasse à l'horloge avant de nous dire :

"Allez manger, préparer vos affaires et vous coucher, vous partez demain midi mais comme j'ai besoin de faire un point avec vous demain matin de bonne heure, il faut que vous soyez capable d'écouter sans dormir.

\- A quelle heure devrons-nous nous lever ? Demanda Annabeth.

\- Vers 6h, je pense que cela devrait être bon."

Percy hoqueta de surprise. Je pense qu'il n'est pas du matin. Il devrait pourtant avoir l'habitude avec toutes ces quêtes !

"Allez, à demain. Et tache de prévenir Nico, Will.

\- Oui, Chiron" Dis-je tout en suivant Percy et Annabeth au dehors.

Nous sortîmes de la Grande Maison pour prendre le chemin du pavillon. Une petite brise du soir vint me rafraîchir, faisant voler mes cheveux au vent. J'appréciais cette sensation. Je quittai le couple pour me diriger vers l'infirmerie, dans le but d'aller chercher mon patient pour manger.

L'infirmerie était un espace plutôt spacieux. Des lits étaient collés contre les murs, laissant la place pour une table d'auscultation au centre de la pièce. Dans un coin se dressait un placard dans lequel se trouvait de l'ambroisie et du nectar, seules substances capable de guérir un demi-dieu.

Nico était assis sur son lit, adossé contre le mur, la mine un peu renfrogné. Quand il m'aperçus, son visage s'illumina. J'étais le seul qui le mettait comme ça, et j'étais plutôt fier. Je dois dire qu'il ne me rendait pas indifférent non plus.

"Alors Sunshine, m'aborda t-il, où étiez-vous ?

\- A une réunion à votre place, Death Boy."

Nous avions pris l'habitude de nous donner des surnoms, ce que je trouvais sympathique. La mine de Nico s'assombrit.

"C'était sur quoi ?"

Je lui racontait le contenue de la réunion. Il m'écoutait en silence, en hochant la tête une fois de temps en temps.

"Je suis désolé, repris-je après un silence. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que tu n'y ailles pas mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose contre la volonté de nos chers pères."

Je dis cette dernière partie d'un ton sarcastique, ce qui le fit rire. C'était un rire clair, que j'adorais entendre.

"J'adore t'entendre rire." Lui dis-je doucement.

Il rougit, ce qui le rendait terriblement mignon.

"Pas trop fâché que je vienne ? Le taquinais-je.

\- Oh, si, beaucoup, répondit-il l'air faussement courroucé. Décidément, je ne pourrai jamais me débarrasser de vous !"

Nous partîmes dans un fou rire.

"Bon, Chiron a dit que nous devions aller manger. Dis-je en reprenant mon souffle.

\- Je... je n'ai pas très faim. Dit-il embarrassé.

\- Ah non, pas de ça avec moi, Di Angelo. Tu vas manger avec moi, ordre du médecin."

Sur ces mots, je le tirai par le bras en riant, le traînant jusqu'au pavillon, sous le regard amusé des autres pensionnaires.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Percy

Chapitre 2 : Percy.

Avec Annabeth, nous étions à la table de Poséidon. Depuis que les romains étaient venus, la règle des tables a été un peu oublié par tout le monde, de sorte que je n'étais plus seul à ma table.

Pendant que je mangeai un burger bleu, elle lisait un livre en mangeant distraitement de la salade. Je vis passer Will, tirant un Nico rouge tomate derrière lui en riant. Je souris, amusé par ce spectacle.

Je repensai à ce que m'avais dit Nico. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire ce qu'il m'avait dit, mais surtout, je me demandai comment j'avais fait pour ne pas le voir. Une phrase me revient et je crie à Nico :

« Alors comme ça, c'est lui ton type ? »

Il me lance un regard noir de la table d'Hadès, où Will l'avait rejoint. Ce dernier lui donna un regard interrogateur, auquel Nico répondit par un simple haussement d'épaule.

Je reçut un coup de coude dans la hanche.

« Aïe !

\- Au lieu de l'embêter, tu ferais mieux d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire. L'endroit où l'on va, Poudlard, est une école de magie. Les élèves sont séparés en quatre parties, appelées maison. Il y a Gryffondor, pour les braves et courageux, Serdaigle, pour les plus intelligents et les plus sérieux, Serpentard pour les plus fourbes et les plus mauvais, et enfin Poufsouffle pour les plus loyaux. Chaque maison comporte un préfet fille et un préfet garçon. Il y a aussi un sport appelé Quidditch, qui se joue sur des balais volant. Je ne te le conseille pas si tu ne veux pas te faire griller par Zeus. Pas besoin de le dire à Nico, il ne va même pas essayer de chercher à savoir jouer.

\- Oui je sais. Dans quel maison penses-tu que je vais me trouver ? Demandai-je, anxieux que l'on soit séparé.

\- Soit à Gryffondor, soit à Poufsouffle. Quand à moi, il y a de bonne chance pour que je sois à Serdaigle. Nico ira sans doute à Serpentard et Will...Will ira peut être à Poufsouffle. Cependant, Chiron à dit qu'il serait probable qu'il demande à ce qu'on soit tous à Gryffondor car 1) tu es déjà courageux et brave de vivre une vie de demi-dieux, 2) on serait tous ensemble et 3) on serait plus près de Harry Potter car il est à Gryffondor.

Je hochai la tête, essayant de retenir toutes ses informations. Cela faisait beaucoup de nom d'un coup.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la table d'Hadès. Will était en train de gronder Nico parce qu'il ne mangeait pas assez tandis que Nico se contentait juste de rouler des yeux.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Nico

Chapitre 3 : Nico.

 _\- Time_ _skip jusqu'au moment où ils partent -_

Je me trouvai à la Grande Maison avec Will, Percy et Annabeth. Chiron nous avait donné rendez-vous très tôt ce matin pour nous expliquer tout ce qui il y avait à savoir sur les sorciers. Il nous a demandé de ne pas souffler notre couverture sauf cas d'urgence (mort presque certaine). Nous étions donc là, tous ensemble, en cercle, main dans la main au centre du bureau de Chiron.

« Es-tu sur que cela va aller ? » Me demanda Will pour la dixième fois depuis ce matin.

J'étais chargé de tous nous ombre-voyager jusqu'à Londres, dans la Grande Salle de l'école de sorcier... Poudlard je crois.

« Oui Will, ne t'en fait pas. »

Pour être tout à fait honnête, je me sentais encore un peu fantômatique mais j'avais un minimum de réputation à tenir.  
Je me trouvai entre Will et Annabeth, qui elle même donnait la main à Percy. Depuis que j'avais avoué mon béguin à Percy, je ne le voyais plus comme une de ses légendes que j'admirais mais comme un ado normal ( dans la mesure où on peut être normal en étant un demi-dieu, en plus fils de Poséidon...).  
Le problème est que j'avais développé un nouveau béguin, qui plus est, qui me tenait la main... Embarrassant. En plus, je ne sais même pas s'il est gay...

\- Je tiens à vous prévenir, cela va secouer un peu et il se peut que vous ayez un peu la nausée en arrivant mais sinon, rien de grave. Tout le monde est près ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

1... 2... 3.

Et nous plongeâmes dans les ombres.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Percy

Chapitre 4 : Percy

Nous atterîmes au centre d'une grande salle illuminée par des bougies flottantes. Attendez, des bougies flottantes ?  
Je titubai sous l'effet de l'ombre voyage, me tenant à Annabeth.  
Nous étions au centre d'un couloir formé par quatre longues tables, deux sur notre gauche et deux sur notre droite. Y était assis pleins d'ado, pointant sur nous des bâtons... Leur baguette magique si je me souviens bien de ce que nous a dit Chiron.  
Au fond de la salle, en face de nous, des adultes ( les profs sans doute) nous regardaient bizarrement mais ne faisait rien.

« Nico ? » Demanda Will avec inquiétude.

Je me tournai vers le fils d'Hadès. Il avait la peau extrêmement pâle et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Ça va, je... »

C'est tout ce qu'il eut le temps de dire avant s'écrouler sur le sol. Will tenta de le rattraper mais son bras passa littéralement à travers son corps. Il poussa un cri de surprise tandis que les autres ados autour de nous s'échangèrent des regards horrifiés.  
Nous nous agenouillâmes autour du corps de Nico. Ce dernier était devenu livide et on commençait à voir à travers.

« Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il faut faire ? Demanda Will.

\- Il n'y a que Reyna et le coach Hedge qui savent quoi faire. Répondit Annabeth.

\- Alors appelons Hedge. Dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil au fils d'Hadès, qui se dématérialisé de plus en plus.

\- J'ai un drachme. Dit ma petite amie

\- Ok. Percy, tu fournis l'eau et moi je fais la lumière pour un arc en ciel. Dis Will d'un ton autoritaire. »

Je sortis un petit flacon d'eau de mer de mon sac et Will illumina ses mains de sorte qu'un arc-en-ciel apparu. Annabeth lança le drachme et prononça les paroles nécessaires.

« Oh, Iris, déesse de l'arc en ciel, montre moi Gleeson Hedge, au camp des sang-mêlée. »

Il y eu un moment d'attente avant de voir le visage du satyre dans l'arc en ciel.

« Salut les jeune ! Ça baigne ?

\- Non, répondit Annabeth, on a eu un problème avec le vol d'ombre de Nico et on s'est dit que tu étais la meilleur personne comme tu as fait la moitié du monde avec lui... »

Le visage du satyre se fit grave.

« Quel genre de problème ? »

Will poussa la fille d'Athena de devant le satyre et presque cria :

« Il est en train de disparaître dans les ombres !

\- J'aurai été là, j'aurai pu aider mais tout ce que je peux vous conseiller c'est d'essayer de le maintenir à la lumière. Je pense que tu peux y arriver Will. »

Et avec ça, l'image disparu. Will frotta ses mains et commença à chanter en grec ancien. Ses mains émirent une douce lumière, sous les regards médusés de toutes les personnes présentes. Il les rapprocha de Nico et continuât à chanter jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus. Il haleta puis prit la main de Nico. Il soupire de soulagement en voyant qu'elle avait retrouvé une consistance.

Un raclement de gorge interrompit ce moment d'allégresse.  
Une voix masculine demanda :

"Mais, qui êtes vous ?"


	6. Chapitre 5 : Harry

Chapitre 5 : Harry

Nous étions regroupés dans la grande salle, écoutant le discours traditionnel de Dumbledore en cette nouvelle année. La répartition des élèves se fit sans problème, de nouvelles têtes ayant rejoint notre maison. Cette année pourtant, quelque chose différée des années précédentes et Dumbledore ne tarda pas à confirmer cette impression.

« Cette année sera un peu différente des autres, commença Dumbledore. En effet, cette année nous allons accueillir... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car toutes les bougies s'éteignirent brusquement. Une masse d'ombre se forma au centre de la salle. Soudain, la lumière revint et je pus voir ce qui se trouvait maintenant au centre de la Grande Salle. 4 adolescents. Il y avait une fille blonde, un garçon blond, un autre brun et le dernier avec les cheveux noir. Ce dernier était très pâle et tremblait.

« Nico ? »Demanda le garçon blond.

Le garçon au cheveux noir s'effondra sur le sol. Celui qui l'avait appelé essaya de le rattraper mais l'autre passa à travers son bras. Je sursautai. Est-ce un fantôme ? Au vue de la réaction des autres, je ne pense pas. Ils étaient complètement paniqués. Ils s'agenouillèrent à côté de leur compagnon, qui était en train de disparaître. Ils parlèrent à voix basse puis le brun sortit un flacon avec de l'eau tandis que la fille sortir une pièce d'or et que l'autre garçon fit, à la grande surprise général, de la lumière avec ses mains.  
Un arc-en-ciel apparu et la blonde lança la pièce dedans.  
Au lieu de retomber sur le sol, elle s'évapora et un visage apparu dans les airs. Cela me rappelle quand je communique avec Sirius par la cheminée.  
Il parlèrent un moment avant que le blond s'écrit :

« Il est en train de disparaître dans les ombre. »

Je fus surpris. Comment peut on disparaître dans les ombres ? Le visage dit quelque chose avant de s'effacer.  
Le garçon au cheveux blond commença à chanter dans une langue inconnu et ses mains s'illuminèrent d'une douce lumière, qu'il plaça près du corps du garçon à terre.

Ce fut comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il n'arrête, épuisé. Il prit la main du garçon et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il ne passait pas à travers.  
Hermione se racla la gorge et je posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres :

« Mais, qui êtes vous ? »


	7. Chapitre 6 : Annabeth

Chapitre 6 : Annabeth

Des élèves tout autour de nous pointaient sur nous leurs baguettes, en pensant qu'on allait les attaquer. Un vieil homme s'avança sur une estrade et s'éclaircit la vois avant de dire :

"Comme j'allais vous le dire, cette année, nous allons accueillir des élèves qui viennent d'une autre école. Je vous pris d'être sympathique avec eux. Ils seront dans la maison Gryffondor."

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, puis quelques applaudissements se firent entendre.  
Je pris la parole pour rompre ce silence.

"Bonjour tout le monde. Je m'appelle Annabeth et je suis maître de sagesse. Je vous présente Percy Jackson, maître de l'eau."

Je désignai le garçon brun.

"Et mon petit ami donc pas la peine de chercher, dis-je d'un ton catégorique."

Plusieurs filles soupirèrent puis jetèrent des regards à Will. Je lui fit un regard à-toi-de-te-présenter et il me fit une grimace.

"Moi, je suis Will Solace, dit il en souriant. Maître de la lumière et de la guérison et 100% gay !"

On entendit des filles poussaient des soupirs déceptions.

"Et je suis en couple avec Nico Di Angelo, maître de l'ombre et de la mort. Ajouta t-il en désignant notre ami dans ses bras.

\- Bon, dit le vieil homme de tout à l'heure. A mon tour de nous présenter à ces nouveaux étudiants. Je m'appelle Dumbledore et je suis le directeur de Poudlard. Comme vous serez de la maison Gryffondor, je vous présente le professeur Mc Gonagall, qui sera votre maîtresse de maison jusqu'à la fin de l'année."

Il nous montra une vieille femme avec une longue robe verte.  
Une femme assez portante s'avança vers nous.

"Je vais prendre ce jeune homme à l'infirmerie." Dit-elle en montrant Nico.

Will resserra l'emprise de ses bras autour de Nico et s'écria :

"NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS !"

Un silence suivit. Je regardai Will avec étonnement et quand celui ci se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il dit plus bas :

"Non merci, mais je vais m'en occuper. Je suis maître de la guérison après tout.

\- Très bien. Dit-elle, un peu effrayée."

C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais vu Will se mettre en colère de cette façon. Est ce que... Il va falloir que je lui demande à ce sujet.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, est ce que vous pouvez aller leurs montrer le dortoir de Gryffondor s'il vous plaît ?"

Trois élèves se levèrent au niveau d'une table sur notre droite.  
Il y avait une fille avec des cheveux long caramel, un garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup à Percy et un autre garçon roux.

Ils se dirigèrent vers nous et nous demandèrent de les suivre. Will prit Nico en style marié. Entre temps, ce dernier avait retrouver son aspect fantomatique mais était stable de sorte qu'il ne tournait pas dans les ombres.  
Je pris la main de Percy, mis ma tête sur son épaule et nous avançâmes à la suite du trio.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Will

Chapitre 7 : Will

Je pris Nico en style marié et suivit Annabeth, Percy et le trio. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Nico dans mes bras. Ce dernier était pâle et avait commencé à trembler.  
Je maudissais Chiron sous mon souffle. Je savais qu'il n'était pas prêt ! Je murmurais quelques chants dont mon père m'avait fait don. Il se colla un peu plus à moi, ce qui me fit rougir.

Nous montâmes une série incalculable d'escaliers avant d'arriver devant un tableau.  
Nous sursautâmes quand il se mit à bouger et à parler. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus surprenante que j'avais vu depuis le début de ma vie mais quand même !

"Ils arrivent de plus en plus tôt ! Le mot de passe ? Demanda la femme dans le tableau.

\- Demigods." Dit la fille.

Avec Percy et Annabeth, nous nous regardâmes. Nous savions que ce n'était qu'un mot de passe mais il ne devait pas être choisit par hasard.

"Drôle de mot de passe." Dit le garçon roux.

Le tableau laissa place à un trou dans lequel nous pûmes nous faufiler aisément. Le tableau se referma derrière nous et j'admirai la salle dans lequel nous nous trouvions actuellement. C'était une grande salle tapissée de rouge et d'or. De la moquette rouge s'étendait sous nos pieds. Sur la gauche, des fauteuils étaient rassemblés autour d'un feu de cheminée rougeoyant. Près des fenêtres, à droite, il y avait des tables avec des chaises. Au fond de la salle, il y avait deux escaliers en colimaçon.

Le brun se tourna vers Annabeth.

"Hermione va te montrer les dortoirs des filles et..."

Il s'interrompit et regarda les escaliers. Je l'imitai et vit qu'un troisième escaliers venaient d'apparaître au centre.

"Mais... Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda le roux.

\- Je ne sais pas... "Murmura Hermione.

Elle s'avança pour se heurter à une barrière invisible.

"Je ne peux pas passer." Déclara t-elle en forçant.

Je m'avançai toujours en tenant Nico cependant, je pus passer sans problème.  
Percy et Annabeth me suivirent.  
Les deux autres garçons essayèrent mais ils se heurtèrent eux aussi face à une barrière invisible.  
 _Un dortoir pour demi-dieu..._ Pensai-je

"Bon, ben on vous laisse !" Lança Percy.

Nous montâmes les escaliers en laissant derrière nous les trois sorciers abasourdis.  
En haut de l'escalier, il y a avait une grande pièce avec deux grands lit et quatre armoires. Sur les lits, il y avait nos valises, avec une lettre et un cage contenant un animal.  
Annabeth avait un hiboux, Percy avait un mini-mini cheval, j'avais une tortue et Nico avait un mini chien des enfers.

"Vous pouvez m'aider." Demandai-je en désignant le lit.

Ils enlevèrent les valises et les cages et je pus mettre Nico dedans. Alors que je le lâchai, il resta agrippé et marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil que je ne compris pas.  
Comme il ne voulait pas me lâcher, je me mis à côté de lui dans le lit.  
Annabeth et Percy se regardèrent avec un sourire en coin.

"Bon on va vous laisser. Ricana Percy.

\- Et on n'oublie pas de se protéger !" Ajouta Annabeth en disparaissant derrière la porte à la suite de Percy.

Je soupirai de leurs idioties et me tourna vers le garçon au cheveux corbeau. Il tremblait toujours et gémissait dans son sommeil.  
Je m'allongeai à côté de lui et le tira doucement contre moi. Il arrêta de trembler et se rapprocha de moi, de sorte que sa tête reposait contre ma poitrine.

Tandis que je le regardais dormir, je sombrai moi même dans le sommeil...


	9. Chapitre 8 : Hermione

Chapitre 8 : Hermione

Nous regardâmes les nouveaux monter dans l'escalier avant de ne plus les voir. Je me tournai vers les garçons.

"D'accord, on est peut être à Poudlard mais je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vu un troisième escaliers, pas vous ?"

Ils essayèrent à nouveau de monter l'escalier mais, tout comme moi, une barrière invisible les bloquaient.

"Peut être un sortilège ? Proposa Ron.

\- Mais comment cela se fait qu'on ne puisse pas passer, nous ?" Protesta Harry.

Beaucoup de choses étranges se passaient cette année. D'abord les élèves, puis le mot de passe et enfin l'escalier. De plus, je n'aimais pas l'allure du garçon en noir.

"Les garçons, vous ne trouvez pas que le garçon en noir est bizarre ?" Émis-je à haute voix.

Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

"Est ce que tu penses à ce que nous pensons ? Me demanda Harry.

\- Je pense aussi que ce garçon pourrait être...

\- Un mangemort." Termina Ron.

Nous nous regardâmes en silence avant d'entendre une porte se fermer, des ricanements et des pas.

"On ne dit rien surtout d'accord ? Soufflai-je.

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation et nous vîmes la fille blonde et le garçon brun. Annabeth et Percy je crois. Ils ricanaient en se jetant des regards en coin et en murmurant des choses.

"Venez, on va retourner dans la Grande Salle." Les invita Harry.

Ils nous suivirent en silence.

"Alors il y a quoi la haut ? Demanda Ron.

\- Il y a un dortoir. Je veux dire, deux grands lit et des placards." Dit simplement Percy.

L'information cogitait dans ma tête.

"Mais vous êtes 4 ! Souleva Ron.

\- Percy et moi allons dormir ensemble et Will et Nico de même. Je suis sûr que cela ne va pas les déranger. Ou du moins pas Will." Dit la blonde avec un sourire en coin à son copain.

Ils rirent comme si c'était une bonne blague puis nous arrivâmes à la Grand Salle.  
Nous nous rassîmes aux mêmes places que tout à l'heure et le couple s'installa devant nous.  
Dumbledore s'avança vers nous.

"Comme vous avait été absent, je vais vous dire l'autre chose exceptionnelle que notre école accueille cette année. Cette année, notre école accueille le tournoi des trois sorciers. Nous allons recevoir la visite de l'école de Beau Bâton et de Dumstrang. Chaque école proposera un champion qui sera choisit par la coupe de feu pour représenter leurs écoles. Mais attention, il faut avoir au moins 16 ans pour participer.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les nouveaux.

"Est ce que vos amis vont bien ?

\- Oui, ils se reposent car le voyage à été long. Désolé du petit accident. S'excusa Annabeth.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien. Dit le directeur en riant.

\- J'aimerai d'ailleurs que vous veniez dans mon bureau après le banquet pour m'expliquer quelques choses sur votre... École." Manda t-il.

Les deux nouveaux se regardèrent et eurent une discussion silencieuse avant d'acquiescer.

"Bien sûr." Confirma Annabeth.

Puis il retourna à la table des professeurs.  
Vers la fin de soirée, le garçon blond vint se joindre à nous.

"Salut ça va ? Demanda t-il en souriant !

\- Ça va et toi ? Comment va Nico ? Demanda Percy.

\- Il irait mieux si tu-sais-qui m'avait écouté et ne l'avait pas forcé à faire ce voyage. Dit il en se renfrognant.

\- Le directeur nous demande dans son bureau." Rappela Annabeth.

Le couple se leva et suivit Dumbledore en dehors de la Grande Salle.  
Je regardai Harry et Ron et je vis rien qu'a leurs têtes qu'ils pensaient la même chose que moi.

"Dites moi qu'il ne parlait pas de..." Commença Harry.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend mais nous avions tous les trois compris de qui il parlait.

"Non, je ne pense pas. Ils n'ont pas l'air de mèche avec lui. Essayai-je de rassurer.

\- Eux peut-être mais le garçon en noir, je suis sûr que c'est un mangemort !" S'exclama Ron.

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent dans notre direction.

"Ne crie pas aussi fort Ron. Le grondai-je. On doit d'abord avoir des preuves."

Je réfléchissais au moyen d'avoir des preuves pendant que Ron et Harry s'empiffraient à côté de moi.

"Un tatouage. Les mangemorts ont un tatouage sur l'avant bras." Leurs dis-je tout bas.

Maintenant, c'est comment regarder ?


	10. Chapitre 9 : Dumbledore

Chapitre 9 : Dumbledore

Les demi-dieux me suivirent à travers les corridors de l'école en chuchotant entre eux. Il y eu des ricanements et des protestations.  
Nous arrivâmes devant la gargouille où je prononçai le mot de passe :

"Berthy Crochu".

La gargouille pivota et nous entrâmes dans le bureau. Les portraits des anciens directeurs nous saluaient sous les yeux émerveillés des élèves derrière moi.  
Je pris le siège derrière mon bureau et d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître trois chaises supplémentaires.

"Asseyez-vous je vous pris." Les invitai-je.

Ils prirent place en silence sur les sièges tout en continuant à admirer la salle. C'est vrai que pour les sorciers, elle est impressionnante alors pour les non-sorciers.

"J'espère que votre ami va bien. Commençai-je.

\- Oui, disons juste qu'il a un peu trop abusé de ses pouvoirs. Me répond le garçon blond avec tristesse."

Je sentais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux mais je ne dis rien.

"Qui sont vos parents pieux ?

\- Eh bien, commença la jeune fille, je suis Annabeth, fille d'Athena.

\- Moi, c'est Percy, fils de Poséidon. Continua le brun.

\- Quant à moi, je m'appelle Will, fils d'Apollon. Et mon..."

Il hésita.

"Mon ami, finit-il par dire, c'est Nico, fils d'Hadès.

\- Y a t-il des choses à prendre en compte selon les différentes origines ?

\- Oui, affirma Annabeth. En fait, comme Nico et Percy sont des enfants des trois grand dieux, ils attirent plus de monstres. Je ne sais pas si il y en a à Poudlard mais cela pourrait devenir possible."

Je hochai la tête silencieusement.

"Il y en a beaucoup, des demi-dieux ?

\- Énormément mais vous avez là les plus fort de la colonie des Sang-mêles !" Déclara Percy en souriant.

Annabeth lui donna un coup derrière la tête et il se plaignit tandis que Will riait.

"Il y a également des demi-dieux romains qui sont très fort ! Renchérit Will.

\- Je vois."

Il me parlèrent de leur colonie, de tout ceux qui y vivait ainsi que des problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontré en tant que demi-dieux.

"Eh bien je vois que que vous avez mérité votre place à Gryffondor. Dis-je avec le sourire.

\- Au fait, commença Annabeth, comment cela se fait que nous ayons un dortoir pour nous seul ?

\- Je pensais que cela serait plus facile pour votre mission.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup." Remercia Will.

Ils se levèrent.

"Il est temps pour nous d'y aller avant que l'on ne nous soupçonne.

\- D'accord. Avant que je n'oublie, voici votre emploi du temps."

Ils prirent les feuilles que je leurs tendais et sortirent du bureau.  
Je soupirai. Cela allait être une longue année...


	11. Chapitre 10 : Nico

Chapitre 10 : Nico

Je clignai des yeux, essayant de m'habituer à la luminosité ambiante. Quand je parle de luminosité, je parle de Will qui dort à côté de moi. Attendez !  
Je fis un bond en voyant Will, torse nu, à côté de moi. Mon horloge interne me disait qu'il ne devait pas être loin de 1h du matin.  
Je soupirai. Je me redressai et ma tête me fit atrocement mal. Je poussai un gémissement que je fis taire immédiatement en mettant ma main sur ma bouche. Will remua dans son sommeil, murmurant des choses incompréhensibles.  
Être un fils d'Hadès avait ses avantages. Je scrutai la chambre grâce à ma vue améliorée dans le noir.  
Je pus voir Percy et Annabeth dans le lit d'en face, les bras entrelaçaient l'un dans l'autre.  
Je regardai Will à côté de moi et rougi en imaginant faire la même chose avec lui.  
Je me réprimandais intérieurement. Je suis un fils d'Hadès, sombre et qui n'apporte que du malheur. Will ne voudrait jamais sortir avec moi. Il est si... Chaud et...  
Non, si je commence à parler comme ça, je ne finirais jamais...

Je le sentis remuer à côté de moi.

"Tu es réveillé ?" Me murmura t-il.

Je ne pouvais pas me cacher plus longtemps.

"Oui."

Il se rapprocha de moi."

"Quand on sera rentrés, je disputerais Chiron et tous les dieux si je le pouvais pour ne pas avoir écouté mes instructions."

Je ris doucement en entendant cela mais je me mis à tousser à cause de la douleur. Ma tête commençait à tourner.  
Will se releva et me regarda, inquiet.

"Tu devrais te rallonger. Tu n'es pas encore totalement rétablie."

J'allai protester mais je me suis rendus compte que je ne pouvais tout simplement rien refuser à Will. Je me rallongeai donc, Will également.  
Nous nous regardâmes pendant de longues minutes avant que je ne détourne le regard en rougissant.  
Il me prend le bras et m'attire doucement contre son torse. Je ne peux résister et profite de sa chaleur. Je finis par m'endormir, écoutant son coeur battre contre sa poitrine.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Annabeth

Chapitre 11 : Annabeth

Je me réveillais dans les bras de Percy, ce qui ne gênait ni l'un ni l'autre compte tenu de notre statut de petit ami.  
Je jetai un coup d'œil au lit de Nico et Will et les vit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Nico contre la poitrine de Will.  
Je ricanai et réveillai Percy.

"Humm... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Je lui désignai le lit de nos amis et il se mit lui aussi à ricaner. Il sortit son téléphone anti-monstre que nous avez fabriqué Léo et je fit pareil afin de prendre une photo.  
Will commença à remuer. Nous rangeâmes vite nos téléphones et fîmes comme si de rien n'était.  
Will se redressa, reposant doucement Nico sur l'oreiller à côté de lui.  
Comme il nous vit rire, il nous jeta un regard interrogateur. Nous lui montrâmes Nico du doigt et il se mit rougir en secouant la tête et en chuchotant "ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez".  
Nico se mit à remuer à côté.

"C'est quoi tout ce bruit dès le matin ? grommela t-il.

\- Rien en particulier. Répondit Percy tout sourire.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Demandais-je à Nico pour changer la conversation."

Il se redressa en gémissant et Will l'aida à s'asseoir.

"Ça va mieux même si j'ai toujours un peu mal à la tête, gémit-il.

\- Je suis sûr que Will pourra arranger ça une fois que nous serons partis." Renchérit Percy en rigolant.

Je le fis taire d'un coup de coude. Nico nous regarda perplexe tandis que Will jeta un regard noir à mon copain.

"Bon, il serait peut être temps de commencer à s'habiller et à raconter à Nico ce qu'il a raté hier."

Pendant que Percy et moi nous étions en train de nous habiller, Will raconta ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'il était inconscient.

Quand nous sortîmes de la salle de bain, Will et Nico étaient également prêt.

"Vous nous rejoignez dans la Grande Salle ? Demandais-je.

\- Ok pas de problème !" Répondit Will.

Nous fermâmes la porte et descendîmes les escaliers en ricanant.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Will

Chapitre 12 : Will

Je soupirais de soulagement tandis que le couple sortit de la chambre.

"Tu sais pourquoi ils n'arrêtaient pas de rigoler ? C'était suspect." Demanda Nico en me regardant.

Je le regardais à mon tour. Il était en train d'enfiler sa veste d'aviateur quand je me souvint de quelque chose. Je me dirigeai vers ma valise et en sortit l'objet que je chercher : une broche avec une moitié crâne et une moitié soleil. Je l'avais faite faire par les membres de la cabine Héphaïstos. je comptais lui donner quand il sortirait de l'infirmerie mais je l'avais oublié. La broche hein, pas Nico. Je me tournai vers ce dernier, qui me regardait de haut en bas. Quand il vit que je le regardais, il détourna le regard en rougissant.

"Bon, on y vas ?

\- Attends, je... je voulais te donner quelque chose."

Super, je commence à bégayer ! Je m'approche de lui et lui tends la broche.

"Je voulais te la donner plus tôt mais, j'avais oublié. Pour ta sortie de l'infirmerie."

Il la prit et l'examina. C'était le pire moment de ma vie ! Puis il sourit et la mit à sa veste.

"Merci.

\- De rien, on y vas ?

\- OK."

Il me prit la main, détournant sa figure rouge comme une tomate. Je fus d'abord abasourdi puis me mit à rire.

"Tu es encore malade Death Boy ?

\- N-non ! Mais si cela ne te plait pas, je peux te lâcher." Il commença à lâcher ma main mais je la retins.

"Non, cela me plaît bien."

Et sur ceux, nous sortîmes de la chambre et descendîmes les escaliers. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans la salle commune puis nous redescendîmes une nouvelle série d'escalier avant de nous retrouver dans un couloir, où nous avions le choix entre droite et gauche.

"Il faut aller où maintenant ? Me demanda Nico.

\- Je ne sais pas..." Avouais-je.

Nous décidâmes d'aller à gauche. Nous tournâmes à gauche, à droite puis encore à gauche, sans jamais trouver la Grande Salle.

"Je crois que nous sommes perdus." Me rappela Nico sarcastiquement.

J'allais répondre quand nous croisâmes Hermione et Ron.

"Excusez-moi, vous pourriez nous indiquer où se trouve la Grande Salle ? Demandais-je.

\- Oui pas de problème, vous tournez encore à droite et vous serez en face de la Grande Salle." Me répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

"Merci !"

Nous avançâmes mais nous entendîmes Ron murmurer-crier à Hermione.

"Tu as vu, ils se tenaient la main ?!"

Nico se retourna et la température baissa de quelques degrés.

"Et alors, cela te dérange ?" Demanda t-il avec froideur.

\- N-non, je..." Bafouilla le roux.

Je serrai un peu plus la main de Nico.

"Laisse aller, il vaut pas la peine. Fais moi confiance, il n'en vaut pas la peine..." Lui murmurais-je.

La température remonta à la normale.

"Je le fais pour toi, Will. Sinon il serait déjà mort."

Nous nous éloignâmes des deux autres et nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle, où nous retrouvâmes Annabeth et Percy.

"Où étiez-vous ? On commençait à croire que vous vous étiez rendormit. Demanda Annabeth.

\- Ou autre chos- Aïe !" Réagit Percy, alors qu'Annabeth lui donna un coup de pied sous la table.

\- Nous nous étions perdu mais une fille et un garçon nous ont aidé à trouver le chemin. Nous avons raté quelque chose ? Demandai-je au duo, faisant abstraction du commentaire de Percy.

\- Oui, ils ont annoncé que ce soir, il y avait le tirage de la Coupe de feu. Mais comme on ne peut pas participer, nous devons nous contenter de protéger Harry.

\- Ok."

Nous finîmes le petit déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Enfin, j'essaye de faire sourire Nico. Sans grand succès. Mais je ne m'avouai pas vaincu !

 _Time_ _Skip ?_

La journée avait été épuisante. Je m'étais évertué toute la journée à faire sourire Nico mais je n'avais pas obtenue de résultat satisfaisant. Nous étions maintenant dans la Grande Salle. Les professeurs avaient retenu tout le monde pour faire le tirage. C'était un grand événement, attendu par l'ensemble des élèves des trois écoles.  
Après le discours de Dumbledore, une longue et belle flamme bleue jaillit de la coupe dorée. Un morceau de parchemin s'échappa, que Dumbledore attrapa au vol.

"Le champion de Dumstrang, dit-il d'une voix forte et claire, sera Viktor Krum."

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit tandis qu'un homme à forte stature se leva et s'avança vers l'estrade. Ron répétait sans cesse que c'était sans surprise mais comme nous ne connaissions pas grand chose au monde des sorciers, nous ne pouvions confirmer.

Une nouvelle flamme bleu jaillit de la coupe et un autre parchemin s'en échappa, récupéré par le directeur.

"Le champion de Beaux bâtons sera une championne. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour."

Nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissement et cette fois, c'est une jolie jeune fille blonde qui se leva, acclamée par ses camarades. Étant plus pour les garçons, elle ne me fit aucun effet. En revanche, Percy était subjugué mais revint rapidement à la réalité grâce à un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa petite amie. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Nico, qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. J'avais peut être ma chance.

Une autre flamme bleue sortit de la coupe et le dernier parchemin s'envola dans la main du vieil homme.

"Et enfin, le champion de Poudlard est Cédric Diggory !"

Cette fois les applaudissements étaient bien plus fort, vu que c'était le champion de leur école. Enfin, notre école aussi pour le moment. La maison concernait s'était levé pour acclamer son champion qui se leva à son tour pour rejoindre les autres champions, débordant d'assurance.

"Quel crâneur." Grogna Nico a mon côté.

Je mit mes bras sur ses épaules et lui murmura :

"Tu es bien plus courageux que lui."

Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit.  
Les applaudissements se firent moins fort et Dumbledore put enfin parler.

"Voilà maintenant nos trois champions. Encourageons les bi-"

Il fut interrompu par une colonne de flammes noires qui sortis de la coupe, accompagné d'un morceau de parchemin. Les flammes s'éteignirent et le parchemin se posa sur le sol. Dumbledore se pencha, effrayé, et ramassa le morceau. Est ce normale ? À en croire le visage des élèves et des professeurs, ont dirait que non. Il déplia le parchemin lentement, lu le contenu et regarda vers nous.

"Nico Di Angelo ?!"


	14. Chapitre 13 : Nico

Chapitre 13 : Nico

Je regardai Will avec un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension. Pourquoi mon nom était-il sorti de la coupe ?

"Nico Di Angelo ?

\- Oui ? Répondis-je du tac au tac.

\- Avancez vous s'il vous plaît."

Je susurrais à l'oreille de Will "Viens avec moi" avant de me lever, bientôt suivit par Will.

"Juste vous, Mr Di Angelo. M'ordonna une vielle femme.

\- Non, Will vient avec moi ou je ne viens pas." Rétorquais-je.

Des murmures se firent entendre à droite à gauche mais je n'y fis pas attention. Tout me disait que cette situation n'était pas normale. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je voulais absolument que Will soit là.

"Laissaient-les, Minerva. Mr Di Angelo, avez vous mis votre nom dans cette coupe ?

\- Bien que l'envie me tentait, non, je ne l'ai pas fait. Vous pouvez demander à mes amis, je ne les ai pas quitté."

Oula, Will commençait à avoir une trop bonne influence sur moi. Depuis quand étaient ils mes amis ?

"Et puis, il n'a pas 16 ans, il n'aurait pas pu franchir la limite." Me défendit Will.

C'était hélas un peu faux à cause de l'hôtel Lotus mais je ne dis rien.

"On ne vous a pas demandé Mr Solace.

\- Tu parles pas comme ça à Will toi." Répliquais-je

Halètement d'effroi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'emportais en sachant que je n'aimais pas que l'attention soit sur moi, ce qui était maintenant le cas. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Will se faire rembarrer.

"T'inquiète Nico, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne suis même pas sensé être là de toute façon. Essaya de me réconforter Will mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer ma colère.

\- Tu vas te laisser faire ? Essaye de t'affirmer un peu plus ! Tu n'as fait que dire la vérité ! Et bien sûr que si, tu as ta place ici."

Je commençais vraiment à m'énerver. La température chuta de plusieurs degrés et des ombres commençaient à s'accumuler à mes pieds.  
Soudain, Will s'avança et me pris dans ses bras par surprise. Tout revint à la normale car je ne pus maintenir cet état mais aussi parce que la surprise m'avait fait perdre le contrôle. J'étais à la limite de l'épuisement.

"Tu n'aurais jamais dû utiliser tes pouvoirs." Me chuchota t-il.

Il me lâcha mais je me retiens à lui car je peinais à tenir sur mes jambes. Je me sentais pitoyable. Il sourit puis se tourna avec sérieux vers les professeurs qui nous regardaient bizarrement, sauf le professeur Dumbledore qui abordait un sourire discret. Si je le pouvais, je les enverrais tous en Enfer.

"Si vous le voulez bien, nous en parlerons plus tard. S'il vous plaît." Ajouta t-il.

"Je... Oui bien sûr.

\- Est ce que je peux aller avec lui dans sa chambre ?

\- Oui bien sûr."

Dumbledore rajouta :

"Je viendrais vous voir dans quelques minutes d'accord ?

\- Oui monsieur."

Me tenant à Will, nous traversâmes la grande allée, sous les regards semi-inquiets, semi-effrayés des élèves.

"Désolé de m'être énervé. Mais c'est pour toi que je l'ai fait." M'excusais-je alors que nous étions dans un couloir vide.

"Ce n'est pas grave, si c'est pour moi." Me taquina t-il.

Je ris doucement avant de me mettre à bailler. J'étais au bout du rouleau alors que je n'avais pas fait grand chose.

"Par contre, je ne suis pas d'accord que tu es utilisé tes pouvoirs. Il va te falloir plus de temps pour récupérer."

Je grognai quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il se perdit quelques instants dans ses pensées avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner vers moi.

"Est ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Oui, si tu veux.

\- Est ce que... est ce que tu veux... Estcequetuveuxbiendevenirmonpetitami? "Lâcha t-il sans reprendre son souffle.

Il était rouge pivoine et ses tâches de rousseur scintillaient.

"Excuse moi mais je n'ai pas compris..."

Enfin je n'en étais pas totalement sûr.

"Est ce que tu veux bien devenir mon petit ami ?" Répéta t-il plus lentement.

Je rougis. J'avais bien compris alors. Je ne savais quoi répondre. Je le regardais et mon regard était attiré par une chose : ses lèvres. Sans réfléchir, je posai les miennes sur les siennes. D'abord surpris, il ne fit rien avant de répondre. Nous nous séparâmes après quelques instants, à bout de souffle.

"Dois-je en conclure que c'est un oui ? Me demanda t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Tais toi Solace. Répondis en rougissant.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui."

Il passa son bras sur mes épaules et nous continuâmes notre chemin vers le dortoir. Je ne pouvais empêcher un sourire de fleurir que mon visage.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Percy

Chapitre 14 : Percy

Nous avons suivi les autres élèves une fois le discours terminé, tout en étant en train de littéralement fan-girler sur le couple qui était en train de se former. Nous avions affiché un grand sourire au moment où Will prit Nico dans ses bras, ignorant les grimaces de nos voisins. Nous allions entrer dans un couloir quand nous entendîmes la voix de Will.

"Est ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

Nous nous cachâmes immédiatement dans un coin et nous mîmes en mode espion. Nous suivîmes la scène avec attention, suivant scrupuleusement tout ce qu'il se passait. Jusqu'au moment où Nico embrassa et nous sautâmes doucement sur place.

"Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter au porte." Dit une voix dans notre dos.

Nous sursautâmes et nous retournâmes avec précipitation.

"Mon...monsieur le directeur. Balbutia Annabeth.

\- Je venais voir si cela allait mais il semblerait que cela aille. Non je suis venu leurs expliquer l'importance de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

\- Quoi le fait qu'ils se soient embrassés ?

\- Non, le fait qu'il y ait un champion supplémentaire."

Son visage se fit plus sérieux.

"Cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant."

Un silence s'installa. Je commençai à me poser des questions sur qui était vraiment en danger et je me surpris m'inquiéter pour Nico.

"Bon, allons les rejoindre avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose..." Nous dit-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

Nous nous mimes en route tous les trois vers la maison de Gryffondor, traversâmes la salle commune, et montâmes l'escalier.

Nous entrâmes dans la pièce.

"Salut tou-

\- Chuuuttt !" M'interrompit une voix au fond de la pièce.

Je jetai un coup d'œil en direction d'où provenait la voix. Will était dans leur lit. Nico était allongé, la tête sur la poitrine du blond, la sienne montant et descendant lentement au fil de sa respiration.

"Ne faites pas trop de bruit, il a besoin de se reposer." Chuchota t'il.

Nous acquiesçâmes. Dumbledore se rapprocha de Will, s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui demanda :

"Comment va t-il ?

\- Il se repose. Il n'était pas encore totalement rétabli tout à l'heure.

\- Je vais vous expliquer un peu le principe de la Coupe de Feu. Vous lui expliquerez quand il se réveillera ?

\- Bien sûr, pas de problème."

S'ensuivit une longue discussion sur le déroulement de la Coupe de Feu ainsi que ses dangers. Je pensais personnellement que cela ne pouvait être pire qu'une descente dans le Tartare (dans lequel Nico était déjà tombé) mais comme les sorciers sont des gens tordus, je n'en étais plus vraiment sûr.  
Nico commença à remuer au bout d'une heure de parlotte.

"Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je vous laisse le soin de tout expliquer. Dit Dumbledore en se relevant.

\- Ok pas de problème. Bonne soirée !

\- Merci à vous aussi."

Sur ces paroles, il sortit de la chambre.

"Pfff, c'est beaucoup à expliquer.

-Mmmmhhh, c'était qui ? Marmonna le brun en s'étirant.

\- C'était le directeur qui m'expliquais l'importance de ta sélection à la Coupe de Feu, et il faut qu'on en parle.

\- Mmmh, oui peut être."

Je me glissai à côté d'Annabeth et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

"Et si on les laissait seul un moment et on allait se balader ? Il y a un beau lac autour duquel nous pourrions marcher.

\- Pas de problème."

Nous fîmes un signe de tête à Will pour signifier que l'on partait avant de sortir de la chambre.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Nico

Chapitre 15 : Nico 

C'était presque un mois après le tirage de la Coupe de Feu et rien n'était à signaler, aussi bien du côté de Harry Potter que de ce tournoi. Je ne savais pas en quoi consistait la première épreuve alors qu'elle était vendredi prochain. Personnellement, je ne prenais pas trop au sérieux ce tournoi. J'étais déjà tombé dans le Tartare, que pouvait-il m'arriver de pire ?

 _Il pourrait t'arriver_ _pire_ , _mon fils._

Mon corps fut pris de spasmes incontrôlés. J'eu du mal à respirer et ma vision se couvrit de noir. Je n'eu que le temps d'entendre Will m'appeler avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Je rouvris les yeux. J'étais dans une salle entièrement noire. Mon père était au centre.

"Qu'est ce que- Où suis-je ?

\- Je t'ai appelé. Tu as besoin de savoir quelque chose."

Je m'emportai.

"Tu n'auras pas pu le faire disons... plus doucement ? J'ai cru que j'étais en train de mourir ! Et Will ? Will doit se faire un sang d'encre ! Il pense même peut être que je suis mort !

\- Non, tu n'es qu'en transe de mort.

\- Mais c'est encore pire ! Il ne connais pas ma transe de mort. Alors dépêches toi et réveilles moi. Criai-je.

\- Des dragons.

\- Pardon ?

\- La première épreuve de la Coupe de Feu, c'est des dragons.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?"

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel je prenais le temps de méditer la première épreuve. Des dragons, quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais vu.

"Je te le dis car je m'inquiète pour toi. Ta nomination n'est pas normal, on l'a déclenché mais je ne sais pas qui."

La première partie de sa phrase était bizarre. Pas naturelle.

"Et en quoi consiste t-elle ?

\- Tu devras attraper un œuf doré, protégé par le dragon. Il te donnera un indice pour la tâche suivante."

L'image de mon père commença à vaciller.

"Je dois te laisser. Excuse moi auprès de ton... "ami" ? Une dernière chose. Prudence. Ne prends ce tournoi à la légère."

Je hochai la tête alors que mon père disparaissait. Ses paroles m'inquiétaient.

Je rouvris les yeux pour la deuxième fois sauf que j'étais dans une salle blanche. Je pris une grande respiration, comme si je sortais d'une piscine. Une tête blonde se releva aussitôt.

"Nico ?"

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que déjà il sautait à mon cou en sanglotant.

"Je... Je... J'ai cru que... J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! Cela faisait 3 jours, je commençais à abandonner tout espoir."

Il pleura un moment, son visage au creux de mon cou. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, murmurant que tout allait bien et que je ne mourrais pas de suite. Puis je me remémorais ce que mon père m'avait dit.

"Des dragons.

\- Quoi ?" Demanda t-il en relevant la tête, ses joues baignées de larmes.

Je lui essuyais la joue avec mon pouce.

"La première épreuve, c'est des dragons. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit. D'ailleurs, il te demande de l'excuser.

\- Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais de t'avoir fait passer pour mort. Murmura t-il à mon oreille.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus."

Nous nous embrassâmes passionnément jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrit... sur Percy et Annabeth. Nous nous séparâmes, gênés et rougissant.

"Je crois que nous avons interrompu quelque chose. Remarqua Percy.

\- Nous étions venus voir si tu allais bien mais apparemment il n'y a aucun problème. Me fit Annabeth avec un clin d'œil."

Elle reprit un air sérieux.

"Non, plus sérieusement, que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'est mon père. Il m'a prévenu pour la première épreuve. C'est des dragons. Il faudra récupérer un œuf en or. Ce sera un indice pour la seconde épreuve.

\- Il est sympa ton père de te passer en transe de mort pour te dire ça. Fit ironiquement Percy."

Je ne leurs dit pas mes craintes par rapport à ce tournoi. Will me regarda et me jeta un regard interrogateur. Je lui fit comprendre que je lui dirai plus tard. En attendant, il fallait se préparer à combattre à dragon.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Nico

Chapitre 16 : Nico

Les derniers jours avant l'épreuve, je me suis entraîné à la manipulation de la baguette car nous n'avions droit qu'à ça pendant l'épreuve. Avec Will et Annabeth, nous avions cependant trouvé un moyen que je puisse également utiliser mon épée.

C'était donc le jour de la première épreuve. Je me retrouvais sous une tente près de l'arène, en compagnie des trois autres candidats, qui se tenaient éloigné de moi, me jetant un regard de travers de temps à autre. Je serrais les poings, essayant de ne pas y prêter attention. Je sentis une main se glisser dans la mienne.

"Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? Me susurra une voix mélodieuse à l'oreille.

\- Tout va bien maintenant que tu es là." Lui répondis-je me retournant vers Will.

Nous nous embrassâmes doucement puis nous décollâmes pour coller notre front ensemble.

"Que tous les participants se rapprochent s'il vous plait."

Main dans la main, nous nous approchâmes et formâmes un cercle avec les autres participants autour d'un vieil homme. Il jeta un regard à Will mais ne dit cependant rien. Sans doute avait-il été prévenu. Je pouvais voir que les participants à ma gauche et à ma droite s'étaient légèrement écartés de moi. Voyant sans doute mon malaise, Will fit une pression sur ma main pour me signaler sa présence. Je lui souris, reconnaissant, avant de me reconcentrer sur l'homme en face de nous. C'était un vieil homme avec les cheveux gris et des lunettes. Il tenait un sac en velours dans ses mains. Seul petit détail : le dit sac bougeait.

"Dans ce sac, il y a une miniature de quatre dragons plus ou moins féroce. Vous allez chacun votre tour en tirer un. Vous allez devoir affronter le vrai et lui prendre un œuf en or. C'est un indice capital pour la seconde épreuve. Si vous ne l'attrapez pas, vous ne pourrez pas participer à la suite du tournoi. "

Nous hochâmes la tête d'un même accord. Le vieil homme tendit le sac à la jeune fille blonde, Fleur je crois. Puis ce fut au tour de de Krum puis à l'élève de Poudlard, Diggory. Ce fut ensuite mon tour. Je mis ma main dans le sac et en tira un mini dragon plein de piquant. Il se mit à cracher de petite flamme. C'était limite mignon mais en pensant que c'est ça que j'allais devoir affronter, je trouvai ça moins mignon.

"Un magyar à pointe. Un dragon particulièrement redoutable."

Cela confirmait ma pensée précédente. Je me demande si le plan que nous avions mis en place allait marcher. Will me fit sortir de mes pensées.

"Je vais devoir y aller. Me murmura Will. J'ai confiance en toi, et puis je serais dans les gradins, prêt à intervenir au moindre problème."

Nous nous embrassâmes discrètement avant qu'il ne file en passant sous un pan de la tente. Je m'assis sur une chaise et attendit nerveusement mon tour. A chaque nouveau candidat qui rentrait et qui sortait de l'arène, une salve d'applaudissement retentissait et me rendait toujours un peu plus nerveux. Jusqu'au moment où :

"Nico Di Angelo"

Ce fut mon tour. Je me levai, respirai un grand coup, histoire de ralentir mon rythme cardiaque. On ne dirait pas mais c'était très stressant. Presque autant que d'affronter un géant en fait. Je sortis de la tente à mon tour pour me retrouver dans l'arène. Il y avait énormément de monde. Bien trop pour moi. Je cherchai Will et les autres du regard avant de les trouver. Ils étaient au centre, applaudissant à tout rompre. Cela me réchauffait le cœur. Je détaillais l'arène du regard. Il y avait un tas de rocher au milieu avec un œuf doré au centre. Le dragon ressemblait exactement à la miniature de tout à l'heure, en bien plus grand. Il avait une chaîne au coup, reliée aux rochers. Ce qui me faisait le plus peur, c'était sa grosse boule pleine de piquants géants. Si je me la prenais, j'ai peur de me casser tous les os.

Je profitais du fait que le dragon ne m'ai pas encore vu pour me faufiler parmi les ombres des rochers. Malheureusement, le dragon me repéra. Je pris le temps de sortir ma baguette et de crier :

"Actio épée !"

Mon épée de fer stygien, que Will avait pris pour l'occasion, vola vers moi et attérit dans ma main. Je ne savais pas si cela allait me protéger beaucoup contre un dragon cracheur de feu mais l'avoir dans les mains me rassurais.  
Il cracha des flammes et je roulai sur le côté afin d'éviter la colonne de feu. Nous dansâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que je ne me cache derrière les rochers pour reprendre mon souffle. Mes bras étaient en sang à cause des nombreuses roulades et j'avais mal à la tête. Je jetai un coup d'œil en dehors de ma cachette pour voir où était le dragon. Il ne me voyait pas. Je profitai de l'occasion pour commencer à escalader les rochers, mon épée pendant à ma ceinture. J'aurais bien ombre-voyagé jusqu'en haut mais Will me l'avait déconseillé. J'arrivai donc en haut de la pile de rocher rapidement. Je me levai, et, ne voyant pas le dragon, prit l'œuf et le souleva, de sorte que tout le monde puisse le voir. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit mais une voix sortait clairement du lot :

"Nico ! ATTENTION !"

Je n'eu pas le temps de me retourner que la boule au bout de la queue du dragon me percuta dans le dos. Je fus envoyé contre le mur de l'enceinte d'en face. Tout le monde s'était tu. L'œuf, que j'avais lâché dans la surprise, avait roulé à quelques mètres plus loin. Le dragon, furax sans doute à cause du fait que je lui avait volé son œuf, s'avança vers moi, prêt à me lancer une gerbe de flamme. Je décidais de réagir avant de finir carbonisé. Ignorant la douleur, je plonge dans les ombres de l'arène pour ressortir par celle de l'œuf. Je l'attrapai et replongeai dans mon ombre pour arriver dans l'ombre du rocher, près du dragon. Je posai l'œuf près des rochers et me tournai vers le dragon. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers moi, je rassemblai mes dernières forces et ouvris une faille dans le sol, assez large pour que le dragon tombe dedans mais pas assez pour qu'il puisse déployer ses ailes et ainsi s'en sortir. Je n'eu pas le temps de refermer le gouffre que déjà la fatigue me submergea et je tombai dans l'inconscience... mais aussi dans le gouffre.


	18. Chapitre 17 : Harry

Chapitre 17 : Harry

Nous nous plaçâmes, avec Ron et Hermione, dans les gradins, à côté des nouveaux. J'étais assis à côté du garçon blond, Will je crois. A ses pieds, il y avait une épée en fer noir. Il me semblait l'avoir vu à la ceinture du garçon en noir, Nico. Je détaillais l'arène. C'était un grand espace entouré de gradin. Au centre, un monticule de rocher où se trouvait au sommet un œuf en or. Du haut des gradins des professeur, Dumbledore se leva, sortit sa baguette, et déclara, amplifiant sa voix :

"Mes chers sorciers. Aujourd'hui commence le tournoi des trois sorciers, bien que ce soit quatre sorciers qui vont d'affronter sur la première épreuve. Pour cette première épreuve, les quatre champions vont devoir dérobé l'œuf en or au centre de l'arène. La difficulté est qu'ils vont devoir le dérobé à un dragon. Nous venons de savoir quel dragon va affronter chaque champion. Fleur Delacour va affronter le Vert Gallois ; Victor Krum se battra contre un Boitefeu chinois ; Cédric Diggory va devoir dérober l'œuf au Suédois à Museau court et enfin Nico Di Angelo s'opposera au redoutable Magyar à pointe ! Encouragez les bien fort !"

Tout le monde applaudit à la fin du discours. Les applaudissements redoublèrent quand le premier dragon apparut dans l'arène. Et l'épreuve commença. Nous vîmes donc les héros passaient les uns après les autres, récupérant l'oeuf chacun leur tour, avec plus ou moins de difficulté. Jusqu'au moment où le Magyar à pointe fut amené dans l'arène. Tout le monde applaudit, siffla et claqua des pieds. Dumbledore parvint à sa faire entendre parmi le vacarme :

"Nico Di Angelo."

Bien que peu de sorcier le connaissent, les applaudissements continuèrent avec la même intensité. Ses amis qui était, je le rappelle, à côté de nous, lui criaient des encouragements. Nico entra dans l'arène. Il chercha ses amis du regard et quand il croisa celui de Will, il sourit. C'était la première fois que je le voyais sourire et c'était étrange.

Les acclamations baissèrent en intensité et la dernière partie de l'épreuve démarra. Nico analysa le terrain. Repérant le dragon, il décida de s'approcher lentement de la pile de rocher. Il avança quelques mètres quand soudain, le dragon tourna la tête vers lui. Nico sortit sa baguette et cria :

"Accio épée !"

L'épée qui se trouvait au pied de Will vola jusqu'à l'arène et arriva dans la main tendu du garçon. Il la dégaina et essaya de parer les coups du dragon sans succès. Le dragon cracha des flammes qu'il évita en roulant su le côté. Le même manège durant pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'au moment où Nico se cacha derrière les rochers. Ses bras étaient en sang et il était essoufflé. Will grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il jeta un regard en dehors de sa cachette et voyant que le dragon ne l'avait pas vu, se mit à grimper sur les rochers. Cependant le dragon contourna la pile et se plaça dans le dos de Nico. Pendant ce temps, Nico avait atteint le sommet et attrapa l'œuf, qu'il leva au dessus de sa tête.

La foule applaudit mais Will se leva et hurla :

"Nicooooooo ! Attentioooonnnn !"

Il n'eut que le temps de se tourner vers lui que sa queue pleine de piquant lui rentra dans le dos. Il vola et percuta le mur de l'arène. Will haleta d'effroi et plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche. Nico se releva avec difficulté. Alors que le dragon s'apprêtait à cracher ses flammes pour carbonisé Nico, ce dernier disparut pour réapparaître près de l'œuf, disparaître à nouveau, et réapparaître près de la pile de rocher. Il posa l'œuf et rengaina son épée (qu'il avait dans la main depuis le début). Il inspira un grand coup et ouvrit les bras de manière théâtrale. Un tremblement de terre secoua l'arène et une faille s'ouvrit juste en dessous du dragon qui, surpris, tomba dedans. Quant à Nico, il était tellement fatigué qu'il tomba la tête la première dans le gouffre.

A côté de moi, Will et Annabeth se levèrent d'un même mouvement et toujours en même temps, sortirent leurs baguettes et crièrent :

"Wingardium leviosa !"

Nico et l'œuf lévitèrent. Ils les reposèrent doucement sur les rochers et relâchèrent le sortilège. Le brun à côté d'eux se leva et se précipitèrent tous les trois vers l'arène. Des murmures s'élevèrent, bientôt transformé en brouhaha. Dumbledore amplifia sa voix :

"Silence !"

Le silence se fit peu à peu dans l'arène tandis que les trois amis de Nico arrivaient près de ce dernier.

"Nous vous demandons de bien vouloir sortir de l'arène dans le calme le temps que l'on s'occupe du blessé."

McGonagall et les autres chefs de maisons nous redirigèrent vers nos salles communes. Hermione profita de la foule pour se rapprocher de moi et me murmura :

"C'est l'occasion idéale de vérifier si Nico est un mangemort.

\- Comment ?

\- On va à l'infirmerie grâce à la cape d'invisibilité et on regarde si il a le tatouage des mangemorts.

\- Et si il n'est pas à l'infirmerie ?

\- Tu penses que Dumbledore laissera Will prendre Nico dans le dortoir vu son état ?

\- Oui... On peut essayer. On y vas ce soir ?

\- Ok, je m'arrangerai pour venir vous réveiller.

\- Ok à ce soir !"

~ _Saut temporel!_ ~

Il faisait nuit quand je sentis qu'on me secouait. Je grognai :

"Quoi ?

\- C'est l'heure." Me murmura Hermione.

Elle se dirigea vers Ron qui se réveilla aussi en grognant.

"Je vous attend en bas." Chuchota t-elle.

Elle descendit doucement tandis que nous nous habillâmes rapidement et silencieusement. J'attrapai ma cape et rattrapai les autres qui attendait dans la salle commune. Nous nous glissâmes sous la cape et nous dirigeâmes cahin-caha (c'est quoi ça que ça s'écrit ?XD) vers l'infirmerie. Nous entrâmes dans l'infirmerie sombre. Herminone sortit sa baguette et murmura :

"Lumo."

Le bout de sa baguette s'alluma et éclaira légèrement la pièce. Nous distinguâmes une forme sombre dans un lit, au fond de la pièce. Nous nous approchâmes, puis nous nous figeâmes.

Allongé sur le bord du lit à côté de Nico, il y avait Will. Ce dernier était assis sur une chaise à côté du blessé, endormi, la tête sur le matelas. Sa main était entrelacé avec celle de Nico.

"Mince, on fait comment maintenant ? Râla Ron Ils sont toujours collé !

\- Quel est le problème ? M'étonnais-je

\- Cela ne te dérange pas, un garçon avec un garçon ? Me demanda Hermione.

\- Ben non !"

Il allait répliquer quand soudain, le cliquetis de la porte de l'infirmerie retentit.

"Faut pas rester là." Susurra Hermione.

Nous nous déplaçâmes avec difficulté vers la porte en contournant les nouveaux arrivants, qui n'était autre que Percy et Annabeth. Un pan de la cape frôla la jeune fille qui poussa un cri de surprise. Nous restâmes immobile.

"Qu'est ce qui a ? Un problème ? S'inquiéta Percy

\- Quelque chose a frôlé ma jambe ! Une araignée ?" Paniqua la blonde.

Nous profitâmes de la panique pour sortir de la salle. Nous filâmes vers les dortoirs et nous ne sortîmes de sous la cape qu'une fois certain de ne pas avoir d'ennui.

"Ouf, on l'a échappé bel ! Lâcha Hermione

\- On a toujours pas vérifié. Soupira Ron.

\- Il va falloir réessayer plus tard."

Le tout c'est de savoir comment...

 **Salut tout le monde !**

 **Le chapitre devait apparaître hier mais comme long chapitre, ben un peu de retard. Juste une question : comment Nico (ou quelqu'un d'autre) pourrait découvrir que l'œuf doit aller sous l'eau ? N'hésitez pas à répondre en commentaire et...**

 **A plus !**


	19. Chapitre 18 : Percy

**Chapitre 18 : Percy**

 **Juste une petite parenthèse pour répondre au commentaire de AnnabethLissa. Je te remercie de ton commentaire très constructif ! Pour répondre à tes questions, je ne sais pas combien de chapitre sont encore prévue et je serais ravie de lire tes fictions. Essaye de m'envoyer le lien par message privé car je ne trouve pas ton profil.**

 **Allez, bonne lecture !**

Alors qu'Annabeth et Will reposaient Nico et l'oeuf, je me levai et nous nous dirigeâmes tous les trois vers le centre de l'arène. Nous arriveâmes en bas tandis que Dumbledore demandait aux autres élèves de sortir de l'arène. Will courut vers Nico et s'accroupit à son côté. Nous fîmes de même. Will prit la tête de Nico et la posa sur ses genoux.

"Nico ! Nico s'il te plait ! Nico répond moi s'il te plait ! Nico !"

Il se pencha sur lui en pleurant. Annabeth mis ses mains à sa bouche et pleura sur mon épaule. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Soudain, Will se redressa :

"Il respire encore."

Nous nous tournâmes vers lui. Le blond prit le pouls du plus jeune.

"Il est encore présent. Son pouls est faible mais encore là."

Il reposa Nico sur le sol, se plaça à côté de lui et commença à faire les premiers soins et chanta des incantations en grec ancien. Dumbledore et d'autres sorciers commencèrent à arriver.

"Comment va t-il ? Demanda le directeur.

\- Pas très bien." Répondit Annabeth.

J'étais stupéfait. Je ne pouvais tout simplement rien dire. Je prenais cette compétition plus qu'au sérieux maintenant.

"Il faut vite l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Je ne peux pas le soigner ici. Déclara Will dans un souffle.

\- Mme Pomfresh, apportez un brancard s'il vous plait." Appela Dumbledore.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme âgée arriva avec un brancard sous le bras.

"Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama t-elle.

\- Pas le temps pour ça, il faut se depêcher avant qu'il ne commence à s'effacer ou... ou pire..." Pressa Will.

Il prit Nico façon marié et le plaça sur le brancard, placé à terre. Il prit un côté du brancard tandis que Mme Pomfresh prenait l'autre côté.  
Ils partierent en direction de l'école, suivit par Dumbledore et les autres sorciers.  
Quant à nous, on se regardait, se demandant que faire. Devions nous les suivres ?

"Il faudrait peut-être informer Chiron de ce qu'il s'est passé... Je... je pense qu'il faut laisser Will un peu seul avec Nico... Cela ne doit pas être facile pour lui.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Nous irons les voirs après."

Je pris sa main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'école lorsque Annabeth s'arrêta.

"Attends."

Elle repartit vers l'arène et revint quelques instant plus tard, l'oeuf doré dans les mains.

"Nico s'est donné tellement de mal pour l'avoir. Ce serait dommage de le laisser là."

Je hochai la tête et nous repatîmes vers l'école. Nous montâmes dans les dortoirs, puis dans notre chambre. Annabeth posa l'oeuf sur le lit de Will et Nico et vint s'assoir à côté de moi sur notre lit.

"Comment on fait pour faire un arc-en-ciel ? D'habitude, Will fait la lumière mais là...

\- Attends, je crois que j'ai une lampe torche." Dis-je en sortant ma valise de sous le lit.

Je farfouillai dans ma valise et en sortit une lampe torche ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. J'en prenais toujours une avec moi, c'est mieux pour un fils de Poséidon. Annabeth alla chercher un récipient et des drachmes et se replaça sur le lit. Tandis que je versai l'eau dans le récipient, Annabeth éclairait la cascade de sorte à former un arc-en-ciel. Je pris un drachme et le lança dans l'arc-en-ciel en prononçant distinctement :

"Iris, déesse de l'arc-en-ciel, montre moi Chiron, à la colonie des sang-mêles."

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que la tête de Chiron apparut. Le décalage horaire sans doute.

"Bonjour. Oh Percy, Annabeth ! Quoi de neuf ?

\- Enormément de chose monsieur." Commença Annabeth.

Et nous nous mîmes à raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que nous avions quitté la colonie.

"Eh ben... Je m'inquiète pour vous. Surtout pour Will et Nico à vrai dire. Autant pour Nico qui est sans cesse blessé que pour Will qui doit le soigner. J'espère qu'ils vont tenir le coup. Aucun monstre pour le moment ?

\- A part les dragons cracheurs de flammes, non, nous n'en avons aucun. A croire qu'il n'en existe qu'en Amérique.

\- Faites quand même attention. J'ai bien peur que quelque chose soit contre vous. Vous pourrez me tenir au courant après la deuxième épreuve ?

\- Pas de problème monsieur. Bonne soirée !

\- Passez le bonjour à Nico et Will d'accord ?

\- Pas de problème."

Je passai ma main dans l'image et elle se dissipa.

"Pourquoi ne pas aller voir les garçons maintenant ? Proposais-je.

\- Oui, je pense que tu as raison."

Nous nous levâmes, sortîmes du dortoir et nous dirigeâmes vers l'infirmerie. Enfin, je suivais Annabeth car je ne savais pas du tout le chemin. Je me demande si ce ne serais pas Dédale qui aurait fait les plans de cette école. Nous ouvrîmes la porte. Je passai devant et m'avança lorsque j'entendis Annabeth pousser un cri. Je me retournai, près à dégainer Riptide.

"Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qui a ?

\- Je... Quelque chose à frottée ma jambe. Peut-être une araignée ?!" Panqiua ma petite amie.

Elle commença à crier et s'accrocher à moi. J'alllumais la lumière pour voir où était l'araignée mais je n'en vis aucune. Un gémissement se fit entendre au fond de la salle. Je me retournais pour voir une tête blonde remuer au fond de la salle.

"Mince. Murmurra Annabeth.

\- C'est quoi ce bazar ?" Grogna Will.

Nous nous dirgeâmes vers lui. Nous vîmes Nico, allongé dans le lit sur lequel Will dormait quelques instants auparavant.

"Désolé Will, s'excusa Annabeth.

\- Annabeth pensait qu'il y avait une araignée. Me moquais-je.

\- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Je me suis assoupie 5 min je crois."

Il jeta un regard à Nico.

"Il va mieux ? Demandais-je

\- On va dire qu'il ne risque plus de disparaître dans les ombres. Cepandant, je ne sais pas quand il se réveillera. Je crois que j'étais en train de soigner ses côtés quand je me suis endormis.

\- C'était grave ?

\- Assez, confirma Will. 7 côtes de brisés et quelques vertèbres de déplacé, sans compté quelques brûlures et coupures plus ou moins grave."

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Je regardais Nico. Comment avait-il pu survivre à tant de malheur ? Mais ce n'est plus pareil. Maintenant, il avait Will. J'étais heureux pour lui.

"Et si tu allais te reposer maintenant Will ? Tu as l'air épuisé." Observa Annabeth.

En effet, il avait de grande cerne de ses yeux bleus, qui était rougis par les larmes et la fatigue.

"Non, je... je ne peux pas le quitter. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une rechute."

Je repensais à ce que nous avais dit Chiron à propos de Will.

"Tu veux que je veille sur lui ? Proposais-je. Je viendrais te chercher si il y a un problème.

\- Oui, il faut que tu te repose Will. Tu ne soigneras personne dans cet état." Renchérit ma petite amie.

Will soupira, vaincu.

"Ok, mais tu viens me chercher si il y a la moindre chose de différent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je le ferais. Le rassurais-je."

Will bailla et sortit se l'infirmerie, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à Nico avant de fermer la porte. Annabeth m'embrassa.

"Tu veux que je reste avec toi Cervelle d'algue ?

\- Non, c'est bon Puit de Sagesse. Tu feras le prochain tour."

On s'embrassa à nouveau avant qu'elle ne quitte l'infirmerie à son tour, me laissant seul avec le fils d'Hadès inconscient.


	20. Chapitre 19 : Will

**Chapitre 19 : Will**

Et c'est ainsi que pendant plusieurs jours, Percy, Annabeth et moi veillâmes Nico à tour de rôle. Dumbledore nous avait donné l'autorisation de ne pas venir en cours à tour de rôle, du moment que l'on rattrapait les cours.

Il se passa presque 3 semaines avant que Nico ne manifeste un quelconque signe de vie. Alors que c'était à mon tour de le surveiller, il commença à murmurer, puis à crier :

« Non... Ne faites pas ça... Will... WILL ! Arrêtez ! »

Je lâchai mon livre et me précipita à côté de Nico, qui se tortillait dans tous les sens. Je le prit dans mes bras et, luttant contre ses débattements, lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Ça va... Tout va bien... Je suis là et je vais bien... »

Au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration finit par se calmer et il s'endormit. Je soupirai de soulagement. Il était vivant et n'était pas dans le coma. Ou du moins, plus dans le coma.

Il y eu encore plusieurs jours avant qu'il ne se réveille. C'était un soir comme les autres. J'avais insisté pour prendre le tour de garde. Comme d'habitude, j'étais en train de lire un livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard quand je l'entendis gémir en remuant. Je refermai mon livre, le reposa sur la table de nuit et me mit à côté de lui.

« Calme toi Death Boy. Ne te re-casse pas toutes les côtes en te relevant. »

Il grogna comme à son habitude mais se laissa quand même faire.

« Ça va ? » Lui demandais-je.

Je me frappai mentalement. Si il était dans un lit à l'infirmerie, c'est qu'il ne vas évidemment pas bien.

« Ne t'en fais pas Solace. Comme c'est toi qui me soigne, je ne peux que aller mieux. »

Je rougis malgré moi. Il murmura sensuellement à mon oreille :

« Alors comme ça on rougit ? »

Il mordilla le lobe de mon oreille.

« Tu m'as manqué Death Boy.

\- Toi aussi Sunshine. »

Je me tournai vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. Quand nous eûmes terminés, je me penchais sous le lit et sortit l'œuf doré de sous le lit avant de le poser sur les genoux de Nico.

« Tu as réussit... Murmurais-je.

\- Oui mais j'ai faillit y rester. Renchérit-il.

J'acquiesçais.

\- Tu veux qu'on l'ouvre ? Continua t-il.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'ouvrir avec Percy et Annabeth ? » Proposais-je.

Il hocha la tête. Je l'aidais à sortir du lit et à s'habiller chaudement avant de descendre dans le jardin qui bordait le lac. Nous nous baladâmes un moment, histoire que Nico se réhabitue à marcher (3 semaines dans le coma, cela n'aide pas). Nos pas laissaient des traces dans la neige fraîche de décembre. Nico frissonna. Je dénouai l'écharpe qui se trouvait autour de mon cou et la lui passa. Il prit ma main et nous marchâmes ainsi un certain temps. Nous trouvâmes Percy et Annabeth sur un banc, en train de contempler la surface plane du lac, qui n'était pas gelé malgré la fraîcheur de l'hiver. Je trouvais que c'était un endroit superbe. Annabeth, qui avait la tête sur l'épaule de Percy, se redressa en nous voyant.

« Oh Nico, Comment ça va ? S'exclama t-elle.

\- Ça va. Je me remet tout doucement. Répondit-il.

\- Venez vous asseoir. Proposa Percy en désignant les places à côté de lui.

Nous nous assîmes à côté de lui.

\- Que diriez vous d'ouvrir cette œuf durement gagné maintenant ? » Dis-je en tendant l'œuf à mon petit ami.

Il le prit dans ses mains, inspira un grand coup et tourna le bouton en haut. Soudain, un cri strident sortit de l'œuf. Nico lâcha l'œuf pour se boucher les oreilles. L'œuf doré roula à terre et plongea dans le lac. Le silence se fit.

« Je vais le chercher. » Déclara Percy en se levant.

Il plongea dans le lac tout habillé. Il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, complètement sec bien que frissonnant légèrement, l'œuf dans ses mains et l'air tout excité.

« L'œuf a dit une énigme ! » S'exclama t-il.

Il nous expliqua que dans l'eau, le cri strident s'est transformé en une voix de femme qui prononcer une énigme. La voici :

 _« Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles  
Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol.  
À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,  
Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,  
Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher  
Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché.  
Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir  
Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard »_

Un silence suivit.

« Qu'est ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire ? Demanda Annabeth.

\- Je ne sais pas trop... Répondis-je. C'est une sorte d'énigme qui nous donnes des informations sur l'épreuve. Encore faudrait-il pourvoir la déchiffrer...

\- Déjà on va te prendre quelques chose et tu auras une heure pour le trouver, sinon il va disparaître...

Cette remarque m'inquiéta. Qu'est ce qui ne dure qu'une heure avant de disparaître ? Un être vivant ?

\- Ne cherchons pas trop pour le moment ! Il nous reste encore deux mois avant le début de l'épreuve ! Et on ne connaîtra le lieu de l'épreuve que le mois prochain ! S'exclama Percy.

\- Je suis d'accord, soupira Nico en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Tout cela me fatigue.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il se mit à bailler au corneille.

\- Aller, finis la pause Death Boy ! Retour à l'infirmerie. Tu n'es pas encore totalement rétabli. »

N'entendant aucune réaction ni râlement venant de sa part, je tournai la tête vers lui pour le voir finalement en train de dormir sur mon épaule. Je souris devant cette vision. Il ressemblait vraiment à un ange quand il dormait. Je me déplaçait lentement puis le prit en style marié. Je fis signe aux autres de ne pas trop faire de bruit.

« Bon, je vous laisse. Je vais coucher la Belle au Bois dormant.

\- Je vais essayer de me renseigner sur l'énigme. Je vous dirai si j'ai des nouvelles ou des infos. Me signala Annabeth.

\- Moi... eh ben... Je vais essayer de faire ce que je peux. Dit Percy en souriant.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être garder l'œuf en attendant que Nico soit en meilleur forme. Lui dis-je en désignant l'œuf qu'il avait gardé.

\- Pas de problème ! Allez, vas mettre ta princesse au lit ! »

Je lui tirai la langue et partit en direction du château. Tandis que je traversais les différents couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie, je remarquais à quel point Nico était léger. Je notais dans un coin de ma tête de surveiller un peu plus son alimentation. Une fois arrivé à l'infirme, je posai mon petit ami dans son lit et vérifia ses signes vitaux, qui étaient normaux. Je m'allongeai ensuite à côté de lui. Il se blottit contre moi. Je m'endormis rapidement, épuisé.

 **Salut tout le monde ! Désolé du gros retard ! J'ai encore plein d'idée pour la suite mais comme je suis à fond dans la lecture, j'écris à un rythme plus long, mais je continue ! Prochain chapitre, apparition d'un nouveau personnage du monde d'Harry Potter !**


	21. Chapitre 20 : Annabeth

**Chapitre 20 : Annabeth**

Nous connaissions maintenant le lieu de la seconde épreuve : le lac de Poudlard. Nico était inquiet. L'eau n'était pas du tout son élément. Autant dire qu'aller une heure sous l'eau n'allait pas être une affaire agréable. Il devra donc chercher quelque chose sous l'eau pendant une heure. On va devoir l'aider à trouver un moyen de respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure. Et qui éloigne aussi les créatures marines de préférence, car ce n'est pas avec une épée qu'il va se battre contre les créatures de Poséidon.

Pendant que Will veillait à ce que Nico se repose bien, Percy allait en classe pour rattraper son retard et moi, j'allais à la bibliothèque pour me renseigner sur les créatures marines qui peuple le lac de Poudlard.

Je traînai à travers les rangées de la bibliothèque. Je pris quelques livres sur les étagères et allai m'asseoir à une table. Au bout d'un moment, une voix me tira de la lecture.

« Est ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ? »

Un garçon au cheveux blond platine et aux yeux gris attendait devant la chaise en face de moi. Une lueur d'intelligence et de malice brillait au fond de ses yeux gris clair. On aurait pu croire à un enfant d'Athéna.

« Oui, vas-y pas de problème. »

Il posa ses livres sur la table, s'assit et se mit à lire. Je remarquai son insigne de Serpentard. Il n'avait pas l'air si méchant et roublard que ça. Il leva les yeux de son livre voyant que je le regardai.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-il un peu agressivement.

Réflexion faite.

\- Oh, je me demandais ce que tu lisais. Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas t'importuner.

\- Oh pardon, désolé d'avoir été un peu agressif. Je lis un livre sur la divination dans l'espoir d'avoir de meilleur note. Et toi ?

\- J'ai un ami qui participe à la Coupe de Feu et j'essaye de l'aider.

\- Comment ?

\- Eh bien, je me renseigne sur les créatures marines du lac et cherche un moyen pour qu'il puisse respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure.

\- Alors je ne sais pas comment il pourrait faire mais je peux te renseigner sur les créatures du lac si tu veux.

\- C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup ! Le remerciais-je en fermant mon livre.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Malfoy, et toi ?

\- Annabeth. »

Pendant une heure, il me parla des nombreuses créatures marines du lac ainsi que ses dangers. Celle qui m'inquiétait le plus était les fameuses sirènes. On ne savait pas si elles existaient vraiment mais elles avaient l'air redoutable, ou tout du moins pour fils d'Hadès armé que d'une épée. La cloche pour la pause retentit.

Malfoy ramassa ses livres et se leva.

« Je dois te laisser. Ce fut agréable de parler avec toi.

\- Oui, encore merci de m'avoir aidée. Au fait, fis-je alors qu'il s'éloignait, si tu veux, je peux t'aider pour tes leçons de divinations, histoires qu'on soit quitte.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, étonné.

\- M-Merci. Remercia t-il gauchement.

\- De rien. Demain, à la bibliothèque ?

\- Avec plaisir. A demain Annabeth. Me salua t-il en me faisant un signe de la main.

\- A demain Malfoy. »

Je me levai et allai moi aussi ranger mes livres, qui pour une fois, ne m'avaient été d'aucune utilité. Je rejoignis Percy qui m'attendait à l'extérieur. Nous nous embrassâmes puis nous dirigeâmes main dans la main en direction du parc. Nous avions fini par prendre l'habitude de nous asseoir sur le banc en face du lac pendant la pause pour discuter de nos différentes recherches ou tout simplement roucouler.

Je lui racontai ce que j'avais appris avec l'élève de Serpentard. Mon petit ami soupira.

« Si seulement je pouvais remplacer Nico pendant cette épreuve. Ou au moins demander à mon père de ne pas l'attaquer.

Nous nous regardâmes avec la même idée en tête.

\- Comme quoi toutes mes idées ne sont pas mauvaise Puit de sagesse. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il n'y ai que Nico qui soit sur le devant de la scène ! Je le remplacerai pendant la seconde épreuve. Je suis sur que si l'on s'explique avec le directeur-

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir son idée stupide.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça Cervelle d'Algue, mais de demander à ton père de ne pas de mal à Nico pendant une heure. Et voir avec lui si il n'y a pas un moyen pour qu'il puisse respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure.

Je l'embrassai tendrement pour faire taire ses protestations.

\- Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à Nico pendant la première épreuve ? Tu as beau être un guerrier super puissant, il l'est tout autant. Et je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il t'arrive la même chose. »

Il me prit dans ses bras et nous contemplâmes la vue du lac, où se disputerait bientôt la seconde épreuve. Mais nous n'en étions pas là. Une seconde sonnerie résonna pour annoncer la fin de la pause. Je me levai et lui tendit la main.

« Prêt à aller en cours, Cervelle d'Algue ? »

 **Beaucoup de retard pour un si petit chapitre ! Désolé, j'essaierai de me rattraper pour le prochain chapitre, promis !**


	22. Chapitre 21 : Percy

**Chapitre 21 : Percy**

Le lendemain, pendant qu'Annabeth donnait un cours de potion personnalisé à Malfoy et que Will et Nico ( Solangelo comme nous aimions les appeler) étaient en cours de créatures magique, je me rendais au lac. J'avais pour mission de convaincre mon père de ne pas attaquer Nico pendant l'épreuve. C'était le seul point d'eau assez important pour contacter mon père. Et puis Jean le poulpe pourra m'aider à communiquer avec lui. Un fois devant le lac, je trempai le doigts dans l'eau glacée et frissonnai. Elle était vraiment froide, même pour un fils de Poséidon. Mais je n'allais pas attendre l'été pour parler au dieu de la mer.

Je comptai jusqu'à trois et sautai dans l'eau. Le froid mordait mes membres mais ma condition de fils du dieu des poissons me permettait de mieux le supporter. Je nageai vers le fond du lac, espérant trouver mon ami le poulpe pourrait me mener à l'autel de mon père.

Chiron m'avait appris que je pouvais contacter mon père dans chaque point d'eau assez important grâce à une sorte d'autel. Le seul problème est que je ne savais pas du tout où il était…

J'ai fini par trouver Jean au bout de cinq minutes.

« Salut Jean !

\- Yo, quoi de neuf ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'emmener au sanctuaire de mon père s'il te plaît ?

\- No problemo boss ! »

Je le suivit dans les tréfonds du lac. Au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonçai, la faune et la flore se diversifiait. On pouvait voir de beaux petits poissons colorés zigzaguaient entre des coraux de toutes les formes. Je ne pensais pas du tout voir une telle diversité au fond du lac. Peut-être est-ce grâce à l'influence de mon père...

Au bout d'un moment, nous finîmes par nous approcher du fond du lac. On pouvait distinguer une sorte de tas de pierre : j'en conclu que c'était l'autel de mon père.

C'était un édifice en pierre usée sur lequel poussait des algues et de la mousse aquatique.

Au centre, il y avait une soucoupe remplie d'une eau d'un bleu surnaturel. En dessous, une pancarte indiquait en grec ancien : _Déposez un drachme pour parler au Seigneur Poséidon. Réserver aux fils de Poséidon._

Je me tournai vers le poulpe.

« Merci de m'avoir amené. Tiens, pour te remercier. »

Je sortis de ma poche une friandise pour poulpe de ma fabrication et la lui lança. Il l'avala tout rond.

« Merci boss. Si je peux vous aider à nouveau, vous m'appelez. »

Il repartit. Je me suis mis face au bol, sortit un drachme de ma poche et la lança en direction du bassin. Elle tourna trois fois dans l'eau avant de plonger dans celle de la coupelle avec des éclaboussures. Je me demande encore à l'heure actuelle comment c'était possible.

Une inscription apparut sur l'eau de la coupelle.

« Appel en cours…. »

Un instant plus tard, la tête de mon père apparut à la surface de l'eau.

« Tiens, cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne m'avait appelé d'ici. Percy ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Eh bien, il y a mon ami, Nico, qui doit passer une heure sous l'eau et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais éviter de l'attaquer pendant ce temps.

\- Pourquoi je l'attaquerais ?

\- Un bien, c'est un fils d'Hadès…

Un silence suivit ma révélation.

\- Ah… Oui, je me souviens de lui à présent. Il faut dire qu'Hadès n'a pas eu beaucoup d'enfants...

\- Oui, je sais… Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Laisse moi t'expliquer la situation.

Je lui ai expliquai comment nous en étions arrivés là : la Coupe de Feu, la première et la seconde épreuve.

\- Je vois… Cependant, je n'oublie pas ce qu'il t'a fait chez mon frère.

Le voir comme ça m'a rappelé le défaut fatal de Nico : la rancune.

\- C'est du passé papa ! Il nous a bien aidé pendant la bataille contre Chronos. Il a même apporté l'Athena Parthenos au péril de sa vie !

\- D'accord, soupira mon père. Mais une heure, pas plus.

\- Au fait, tu n'aurais pas un moyen pour qu'il puisse respirer une heure sous l'eau ?

\- C'est bien parce que tu es mon fils préféré. Je vais te donner une pierre de lapis-lazuli enchantée. Elle éloignera les monstres et lui permettra de respirer sous l'eau une heure mais pas plus.

\- Merci, merci papa ! »

J'entendis un cliquetis provenant de l'autel. C'est là que je remarquais qu'en dessous de la soucoupe, il y avait une encoche comme dans les distributeurs. Une pierre bleue avec une ficelle venait de tomber dans la petite encoche. Je la pris et la mit dans ma poche.

« J'espère avoir pu t'aider, finit par me dire mon père.

\- Plus qu'il ne le fallait, merci papa ! Tu passeras le bonjour à Tyson de ma part.

\- Pas de problème, prends soin de toi fiston, me salua mon père. »

L'image sur l'eau se troubla. Je regardais l'heure sur ma montre. Il était presque midi. Je ne pensais pas être resté aussi longtemps sous l'eau. Je remontais car je savais qu'Annabeth m'attendait. La remontée fut plus rapide que la descente car je savais où j' fois remonté, je pris une grande bouffée d'air frais. Bien que je puisse respirer sous l'eau, rien ne valait l'air extérieur. Je sortis de l'eau et rejoignis Annabeth, qui était assise sur un banc en train de lire. En me voyant, elle ferma son livre et s'approcha de moi en me tendant une écharpe.

« Je savais que tu n'en avais pas pris, Cervelle d'Algue, me gronda t-elle affectueusement.

Avant que je ne puisse prendre l'écharpe, elle l'enroula autour de mon cou et me vola un baiser.

\- Tu as réussi à convaincre ton père ? Murmura t-elle.

\- Oui, il m'a même donné une solution pour que Nico puisse respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure.

Je sortis le collier de ma poche et le lui montra.

\- Comment ça fonctionne ? Me demanda t-elle.

\- J'avoue que je ne sais pas. J'espère que la pierre se mettra en marche quand il ira dans l'eau.

Ma petite amie soupira face à mon ignorance.

\- Je vois… On va lui donner ?"

J'acquiesçai. Je lui pris la main, rangeai le collier avec Turbulence dans ma poche et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la foret, là où Nico et Will avaient cours de créatures magique.

Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, des cris se faisaient entendre et des élèves couraient dans le sens inverse où nous allions. Au bout d'un moment, nous commençâmes à nous inquiéter et je finis par arrêter un élève pour l'interroger.

«Excuse moi mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Un… un chien géant est apparu et a commencé à attaquer tout le monde ! »

Il s'enfuit à toute jambe avec ses camarades. Nous nous regardâmes et nous comprîmes : un chien des Enfers. Will et Nico étaient en danger ! Je sortis Turbulence de ma poche et me précipitai vers la foret, suivit d'Annabeth. Après quelques minutes de course, nous arrivâmes à la clairière où se déroulait habituellement les cours de créatures magiques. Mais là, une scène d'un tout autre genre se déroulait devant nos yeux. De la poussière dorée était parsemée sur l'ensemble de la clairière. Nico était à genoux, protégeant sa tête avec ses mains. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. En face de lui, dos à nous, Will brandissait l'épée de Nico, prêt à l'abattre sur lui.

 **Ne me tuez pas ou vous n'aurez pas la suite ! En espérant que cela vous a plu ! Des idées sur la situation à la fin ? Je vous attends en commentaire ;-) La suite normalement la semaine prochaine. Patientez bien XD**

Le lendemain, pendant qu'Annabeth donnait un cours de potion personnalisé à Malfoy et que Will et Nico ( Solangelo comme nous aimions les appeler) étaient en cours de créatures magique, je me rendais au lac. J'avais pour mission de convaincre mon père de ne pas attaquer Nico pendant l'épreuve. C'était le seul point d'eau assez important pour contacter mon père. Et puis Jean le poulpe pourra m'aider à communiquer avec lui. Un fois devant le lac, je trempai le doigts dans l'eau glacée et frissonnai. Elle était vraiment froide, même pour un fils de Poséidon. Mais je n'allais pas attendre l'été pour parler au dieu de la mer.

Je comptai jusqu'à trois et sautai dans l'eau. Le froid mordait mes membres mais ma condition de fils du dieu des poissons me permettait de mieux le supporter. Je nageai vers le fond du lac, espérant trouver mon ami le poulpe pourrait me mener à l'autel de mon père.

Chiron m'avait appris que je pouvais contacter mon père dans chaque point d'eau assez important grâce à une sorte d'autel. Le seul problème est que je ne savais pas du tout où il était…

J'ai fini par trouver Jean au bout de cinq minutes.

« Salut Jean !

\- Yo, quoi de neuf ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'emmener au sanctuaire de mon père s'il te plaît ?

\- No problemo boss ! »

Je le suivit dans les tréfonds du lac. Au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonçai, la faune et la flore se diversifiait. On pouvait voir de beaux petits poissons colorés zigzaguaient entre des coraux de toutes les formes. Je ne pensais pas du tout voir une telle diversité au fond du lac. Peut-être est-ce grâce à l'influence de mon père...

Au bout d'un moment, nous finîmes par nous approcher du fond du lac. On pouvait distinguer une sorte de tas de pierre : j'en conclu que c'était l'autel de mon père.

C'était un édifice en pierre usée sur lequel poussait des algues et de la mousse aquatique.

Au centre, il y avait une soucoupe remplie d'une eau d'un bleu surnaturel. En dessous, une pancarte indiquait en grec ancien : _Déposez un drachme pour parler au Seigneur Poséidon. Réserver aux fils de Poséidon._

Je me tournai vers le poulpe.

« Merci de m'avoir amené. Tiens, pour te remercier. »

Je sortis de ma poche une friandise pour poulpe de ma fabrication et la lui lança. Il l'avala tout rond.

« Merci boss. Si je peux vous aider à nouveau, vous m'appelez. »

Il repartit. Je me suis mis face au bol, sortit un drachme de ma poche et la lança en direction du bassin. Elle tourna trois fois dans l'eau avant de plonger dans celle de la coupelle avec des éclaboussures. Je me demande encore à l'heure actuelle comment c'était possible.

Une inscription apparut sur l'eau de la coupelle.

« Appel en cours…. »

Un instant plus tard, la tête de mon père apparut à la surface de l'eau.

« Tiens, cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne m'avait appelé d'ici. Percy ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Eh bien, il y a mon ami, Nico, qui doit passer une heure sous l'eau et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais éviter de l'attaquer pendant ce temps.

\- Pourquoi je l'attaquerais ?

\- Un bien, c'est un fils d'Hadès…

Un silence suivit ma révélation.

\- Ah… Oui, je me souviens de lui à présent. Il faut dire qu'Hadès n'a pas eu beaucoup d'enfants...

\- Oui, je sais… Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Laisse moi t'expliquer la situation.

Je lui ai expliquai comment nous en étions arrivés là : la Coupe de Feu, la première et la seconde épreuve.

\- Je vois… Cependant, je n'oublie pas ce qu'il t'a fait chez mon frère.

Le voir comme ça m'a rappelé le défaut fatal de Nico : la rancune.

\- C'est du passé papa ! Il nous a bien aidé pendant la bataille contre Chronos. Il a même apporté l'Athena Parthenos au péril de sa vie !

\- D'accord, soupira mon père. Mais une heure, pas plus.

\- Au fait, tu n'aurais pas un moyen pour qu'il puisse respirer une heure sous l'eau ?

\- C'est bien parce que tu es mon fils préféré. Je vais te donner une pierre de lapis-lazuli enchantée. Elle éloignera les monstres et lui permettra de respirer sous l'eau une heure mais pas plus.

\- Merci, merci papa ! »

J'entendis un cliquetis provenant de l'autel. C'est là que je remarquais qu'en dessous de la soucoupe, il y avait une encoche comme dans les distributeurs. Une pierre bleue avec une ficelle venait de tomber dans la petite encoche. Je la pris et la mit dans ma poche.

« J'espère avoir pu t'aider, finit par me dire mon père.

\- Plus qu'il ne le fallait, merci papa ! Tu passeras le bonjour à Tyson de ma part.

\- Pas de problème, prends soin de toi fiston, me salua mon père. »

L'image sur l'eau se troubla. Je regardais l'heure sur ma montre. Il était presque midi. Je ne pensais pas être resté aussi longtemps sous l'eau. Je remontais car je savais qu'Annabeth m'attendait. La remontée fut plus rapide que la descente car je savais où j' fois remonté, je pris une grande bouffée d'air frais. Bien que je puisse respirer sous l'eau, rien ne valait l'air extérieur. Je sortis de l'eau et rejoignis Annabeth, qui était assise sur un banc en train de lire. En me voyant, elle ferma son livre et s'approcha de moi en me tendant une écharpe.

« Je savais que tu n'en avais pas pris, Cervelle d'Algue, me gronda t-elle affectueusement.

Avant que je ne puisse prendre l'écharpe, elle l'enroula autour de mon cou et me vola un baiser.

\- Tu as réussi à convaincre ton père ? Murmura t-elle.

\- Oui, il m'a même donné une solution pour que Nico puisse respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure.

Je sortis le collier de ma poche et le lui montra.

\- Comment ça fonctionne ? Me demanda t-elle.

\- J'avoue que je ne sais pas. J'espère que la pierre se mettra en marche quand il ira dans l'eau.

Ma petite amie soupira face à mon ignorance.

\- Je vois… On va lui donner ?"

J'acquiesçai. Je lui pris la main, rangeai le collier avec Turbulence dans ma poche et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la foret, là où Nico et Will avaient cours de créatures magique.

Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, des cris se faisaient entendre et des élèves couraient dans le sens inverse où nous allions. Au bout d'un moment, nous commençâmes à nous inquiéter et je finis par arrêter un élève pour l'interroger.

«Excuse moi mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Un… un chien géant est apparu et a commencé à attaquer tout le monde ! »

Il s'enfuit à toute jambe avec ses camarades. Nous nous regardâmes et nous comprîmes : un chien des Enfers. Will et Nico étaient en danger ! Je sortis Turbulence de ma poche et me précipitai vers la foret, suivit d'Annabeth. Après quelques minutes de course, nous arrivâmes à la clairière où se déroulait habituellement les cours de créatures magiques. Mais là, une scène d'un tout autre genre se déroulait devant nos yeux. De la poussière dorée était parsemée sur l'ensemble de la clairière. Nico était à genoux, protégeant sa tête avec ses mains. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. En face de lui, dos à nous, Will brandissait l'épée de Nico, prêt à l'abattre sur lui.

 **Ne me tuez pas ou vous n'aurez pas la suite ! En espérant que cela vous a plu ! Des idées sur la situation à la fin ? Je vous attends en commentaire ;-) La suite normalement la semaine prochaine. Patientez bien XD**


	23. Chapitre 22 : Nico

**Chapitre 22 : Nico**

Pendant plusieurs jours, Will n'arrêta pas de me coller pour s'assurer que je mangeais bien et que je n'utilisais pas mes pouvoirs d'Hadès. Comme si j'allais volontairement essayait de me fondre dans les ombres.  
Aujourd'hui, nous avions cours de créatures magiques dans la Foret Interdite. Mon petit ami me bassinait encore pour que je me couvre bien. Je portais donc la cape de l'école en laine et l'écharpe rayée rouge et jaune de Gryffondor. Je tenais la main du fils d'Apollon et ensemble, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Foret Interdite.  
Nous arrivâmes dans la clairière où se déroulait le cours. Au centre, une grande chose rectangulaire était cachée par un drap blanc, taché au bout par de la boue. Le professeur discutait avec les" quelques élèves qui étaient déjà là, notamment le fameux trio. Quand je pense que c'était ce fameux Harry Potter que nous étions censés protéger et que c'est moi qui me suis pris tous les problèmes... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que, si ce n'est pas moi qui avait été tiré en plus, cela aurait été lui. C'est peut-être une forme de protection... La grosse voix de Hagrid, notre professeur, interrompit le cours de mes pensées.

"Bon, tout le monde est arrivé ?

Le silence se fit lentement.

\- Bien, commençons le cours. Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir une nouvelle créature, très rare, dit-il en désignant la chose cachée sous le drap."

Plus le temps passait et moins je le sentais. Une aura maléfique grouillait derrière. Hagrid s'approcha du drap et le tira pour révéler ce qu'il cachait. En dessous, il y avait une cage. A l'intérieur, un chien des Enfers grognait et aboyait contre nous. Par réflexe, je reculai d'un pas et portai la main à la poignée de mon épée. Will mit sa main sur mon bras et me dit du regard : "Attends, pas maintenant." Je décidai de l'écouter et prit à la place l'initiative de lever la main pour poser une question.

"Oui... ?

Cool, il avait déjà oublié mon prénom.

\- Nico.

\- Nico ! C'est ça. Que veux tu savoir ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cela s'appelle un chien des Enfers ?

\- Eh bien, dans la mythologie grecque, il y a au Enfers un chien qui empêche les vivants de rentrer. C'est Cerbère. Chaque vivant qui essaye de passer est avalé et recraché sous la forme d'un chien, avant d'être renvoyé sur Terre, pour errer pour l'éternité. Mais ce n'est qu'une légende. C'est cependant une créature assez rare, j'ai eu de la chance de pouvoir le capturer.

Le chien aboya et les élèves reculèrent, se jettant des regards craintifs.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Hagrid. J'ai de la nourriture adaptée pour lui. Je vais ouvrir la cage et l'attirer vers moi...

\- Je ne suis pas sur qu'il y arrive, chuchotais-je à Will. Si cela dégénère, reste derrière moi s'il te plait.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Vous pourrez ainsi venir le caressez," finit Hagrid.

Il se dirigea vers la cage et sortit une grosse clé en fer ainsi qu'une pièce de viande rassis d'origine inconnue. Il rentra la clé dans la serrure et la tourna. La porte s'ouvrit et dans un même mouvement, le chien sauta sur moi et je sortis mon épée, juste à temps pour le repousser. Ce fut le chaos. Les élèves fuyaient en tout sens tandis que j'essayais de garder le monstre à distance. Hagrid resta quelques secondes à se demander ce qu'il se passait avant de rejoindre ses élèves. Il ne restait plus que Will.

"Will, va t-en ! Lui criais-je tout en retenant le chien qui essayait de me manger.

\- Pas sans toi !" Répondit-il

Je tentai de donner un coup du plat de mon épée sur le crâne du chien pour l'assommer mais échouai. Il me donna un violent coup de patte qui m'envoya dans un arbre tout proche. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, le chien avait sauté sur Will et se tenait la gueule grande ouverte au dessus de lui.

"WILL !" Hurlais-je en reprenant mon épée.

Je me précipitai sur le monstre et le décapita d'un coup d'épée rageur. Il explosa en poussière dorée, qui recouvrit le sol de la clairière. Je jetai mon épée sur le côté et m'accroupis à côté de Will pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

"Est ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, mais pas grâce à toi, me répondit-il froidement.

Je fus à la fois surpris et choqué par le ton qu'il avait employé. La culpabilité de ne pas avoir su le protéger commença à me submerger.

\- Je suis... Je suis désolé, m'excusais-je lui prenant la main, espérant qu'il me dirait que ce n'était pas grave. Mais à la place, il recula vivement à côté de mon épée.

\- Ne me touche pas, enflure de fils d'Hadès !"

Ses mots m'allèrent droit au cœur. Je tombai à genoux, ne pouvant plus retenir mes larmes, qui dévalaient en cascade le long de mes joues. Je ne comprenais pas... A travers mes larmes, je crus le voir ramasser mon épée et la dressait au dessus de moi, les deux mains sur la poignet. L'eau de mes larmes rendait la scène floue. Je fis mine de me protéger en mettant mon bras devant mon visage mais une voix dans ma tête me dis que cela devait finir comme ça.

Soudain, alors que Will allait abaisser mon arme, Percy et Annabeth déboulèrent dans la clairière.

"Will, qu'est ce que tu fous ?! cria Percy.

\- Je retourne à la terre ce qui n'aurait du exister ! Vociféra le blond."

La dernière lueur d'espoir qui avait persisté jusque là s'éteignit, me laissant vide. Littéralement. Je me sentis vidé de toute émotions. Mon cerveau avait court-circuité sous l'effet du choc. Mon corps ne m'obéit plus et bascula sur le côté, évitant de justesse le coup de Will, qui n'eut que pour effet de laisser une entaille. Même si j'aurais voulu bouger, je n'aurais pas pu. J'entendis vaguement Annabeth se rapprocher, m'appeler, me secouer mais je ne réagissais pas. Le dernier bruit que j'entendis fut le bruit d'entrechoquement du métal de mon épée et celle de Percy avant de sombrer dans l'oubli.

 **Pas beaucoup de nouveauté dans ce chapitre mais c'était ça ou un chapitre de 5000 mots, ce qui aurait été trop long pour moi à recopier :-) Un petit indice pour le chapitre prochain : nouveau point de vue ! En indice, vous aurez le nom du chapitre : Double P. Voilà, à plus !**


	24. Chapitre 23 : Double P

**Chapitre 23 : Double P.**

Percy.

J'entendis vaguement Annabeth appeler Nico pendant que je me battais avec Will. Heureusement pour moi et pour lui, Will n'était pas un combattant et donc, par conséquence, pas très doué avec une épée. Il m'a suffit de quelques bottes pour le désarmer et le mettre à terre. Je me suis mis sur lui et là, je remarquai pour la première fois la couleur de ses yeux : ils n'étaient pas bleu, mais dorée. Je criai à Annabeth :

"Annabeth ! Will est possédé par un eidolon !

Elle assit Nico contre un arbre et me rejoins.

\- Comment va Nico ? lui demandais-je.

\- Pas bien, répondit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Je crois que cela lui a causé un choc psychologique...

Will (enfin, le eidolon qui avait pris le corps de Will) se débattait toujours en dessous de moi.

\- On verra ça plus tard. Pour le moment, il faut enlever ce eidolon.

\- Et comment va t-on faire ? La dernière fois, c'est Piper qui...

D'une même voix, nous nous écriâmes :

\- Piper !

\- Elle peut peut-être nous aider, renchérit Annabeth.

\- Oui mais dépêchons nous car là, c'est de plus en plus dur de le retenir, dis je en désignant Will en dessous de moi.

\- Oui, mais comment ? Je n'ai pas de drachme sur moi."

Je jurai en grec ancien. Annabeth pris mon épée que j'avais laissé de côté. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'elle était aussi possédée mais au lieu d'essayer de me tuer, elle frappa Will à l'aide du plat de la lame. Ce dernier s'évanouit aussi sec, arrêtant de se débattre. Je me levai et repris mon épée des mains d'Annabeth pour la changer en stylo et le glisser dans ma poche.

"Voilà qui règle le problème !

\- Ne classe pas l'affaire trop vite, Cervelle d'Algue. Je te rappelle que Will est encore possédé et que Nico est dans le coaltar."

Je l'avais oublié lui. Je tournai la tête vers le fils d'Hadès. Il était dos contre un arbre, les yeux vides, regardant dans le vague. On aurait dit une poupée de chiffon. Cela me fit de la peine.

"Bon, repris Annabeth, emmenons les dans la chambre pour pouvoir appeler Piper. "

Je hochai la tête. Je mis Will sur mon dos tandis que Annabeth pris Nico, qui n'eut aucune réaction. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le château, essayant de nous faire discret. Comme il était midi, tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle en train de manger et nous ne croisâmes personne n'ayant du coup pas de questions gênantes. Je me voyais mal leur expliquer la situation. _Salut, c'est pas grave, on a un ami dangereux car il est possédé et l'autre totalement inoffensif car son cerveau à disjoncté_. Non, heureusement que nous n'avons croisé personne. Une fois arrivés dans la chambre, nous posâmes le couple sur leur lit.

"As tu quelques chose pour entraver Will quand il se réveillera ? demandais-je à ma petite amie.

\- J'ai peut être une corde dans ma valise, dit-elle en farfouillant dans la dite valise."

Pourquoi se baladait-elle avec un rouleau de corde ? Aucune idée... Sans doute pensait-elle encore à l'aventure qu'elle a une avec Arachnée. Une corde lui aurait été bien utile à ce moment là. Bref, elle sortit la corde de sa valise et attacha Will avec de sorte qu'il ne pouvait faire aucun mal.

"Désolé Will, s'excusa t-elle mais il ne risquait pas de répondre."

Nous préparâmes le rituel habituel pour appeler à la colonie soit les drachmes, l'eau, ainsi que la coupelle et la lampe torche. Nous fîmes un arc-en-ciel et lançâmes le drachme dedans.

"Isis, déesse de l'arc-en-ciel, montre nous Piper McLean à la colonie des Sang-mêlée.

Comme d'habitude, nous attendîmes un peu avant de voir Piper... en train d'embrasser Jason.

Piper :

J'étais avec Jason dans le bungalow de Zeus. Nous étions en train de nous embrasser. Notre relation avait bien évolué depuis la fin de la guerre et des prophéties. Nous étions parti chercher Léo pendant presque tout l'hiver quand Chiron nous a dit de faire une pause. Ce que nous étions en train de faire lorsque qu'un toussotement nous interrompit. Nous crûmes que quelqu'un cherchait Jason et était rentré dans le bungalow avant de voir un message Iris flottant dans l'air. Annabeth et Percy affichèrent des mines gênées, tout comme nous d'ailleurs.

"B-Bonjour les gars, balbutiais-je.

\- Salut bro, salua Jason.

\- Salut bro, répéta Percy.

\- Excusez nous de vous déranger mais nous avons... comment dire... une urgence

\- Où sont Will et Nico ? Demanda mon petit ami.

\- Eh bien, c'est eux le problème, répondit Annabeth, gênée.

\- Quoi ?! Ils ont rompu ? Comment va Nico ? Je vais buter Will ! s'emporta Jason.

\- Calme toi, lui dis-je en lui prenant les mains. Explique nous Annabeth.

\- Disons que Will a été possédé par un eidolon et... je ne sais vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé mais Will a... comment dire... insulté Nico et a essayé de le tuer. Là, il est en état de choc psychologique.

Jason hoqueta d'horreur.

\- Tu peux me le passer ? demanda timidement le blond.

\- On peut essayer.

Annabeth sortit un moment du champ de vision et nous l'entendîmes appeler Nico, sans entendre le son de la voix de ce dernier.

\- Il ne réagit pas, s'excusa Percy.

\- Gods, murmurra mon petit ami.

\- On aurait besoin de ton aide pour obtenir des informations de ce eidolon et le faire partir, s'il te plait, me dit Annabeth.

\- Je vais essayer...

Pendant que Jason me réconfortait et m'encourageait avec "Tu peux y arriver", "Tu l'as déjà fait une fois" ou encore "Fais le pour Nico", ce qui pour être honnête n'était pas ma raison principale, Percy réveilla Will avec une bonne claque sonore. Ce dernier se releva en grognant avec de voir avec surprise qu'il était entravé.

\- Percy ? Mais qu'est ce que-

\- Pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Piper, à toi !

\- Ok... Eidolon, montre toi ! dis-je avec autant d'enjôlement que je le pouvais.

Will ne réagis plus un moment avant que ses yeux ne tourne au dorée et que sa bouche ne se torde en un rictus malveillant. Je frissonnai. Cela me rappelais trop quand Jason, Percy et Léo avaient été possédé eux aussi, à bord de l'Argo II. Mais Jason pressa doucement ma main, pour me dire qu'il était là.

\- Oui, je suis là, répondit Will (enfin le eidolon) d'une voix caverneuse.

\- Qu'es tu venu faire ? demandais-je d'une voix de commandement.

\- Je suis venu éliminer Nico Di Angelo sous la demande de mon maître.

\- Qui est ton maître ?

Will fronça les sourcils.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas le dire.

\- Vraiment ? insistai-je.

L'effort qu'il faisait pour résister se lisait sur son visage.

\- Oui, vraiment.

\- Bon. Quitte ce corps maintenant.

\- De toute manière, je ne comptais pas rester. Ce corps oppose trop de résistance. Mon maître devra se contenter de "briser psychologiquement".

A côté de moi, Jason se crispa.

\- Maintenant, tu t'en vas, articula t-il.

\- Mais oui, ne t'énerve pas, fils de Jupiter.

\- Jure sur le styx de ne jamais revenir le hanter, commandais-je une dernière fois.

\- Ok, je jure sur le styx tout ça. Tchao !"

Percy :

Le corps de Will convulsa et s'écroula sur le lit. Je le déliai tandis qu'Annabeth remerciait et saluait nos amis.

"Ouch, ma tête... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? gémit le fils d'Apollon.

\- Tu ne te souviens plus ?

Il réfléchit quelques instant tout en enlevant le reste de la corde avant de se figer.

\- Si... Oh mes dieux ! Nico ! cria t-il en se précipitant vers lui.

Ce dernier n'avait toujours aucune réaction. Ses yeux vides fixaient le mur en face de lui.

\- Mes dieux, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? pleurnicha Will.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le cours ? demanda Annabeth."

Il nous raconta ce qu'il s'était passé : le chien des Enfers, le rejet de Nico et enfin le moment où le eidolon avait essayé de le tuer.

"J'ai essayé de résister mais je n'arrivais pas à reprendre le contrôle... Je m'en veux, c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas été assez fort...

\- T'inquiète, le rassurais-je. Moi aussi j'ai été possédé par ce truc et je n'ai pas pu m'en libérer sans l'aide de Piper."

Will se mit alors à pleurer désespérément sur l'épaule de Nico. Au bout d'un moment, alors que Annabeth et moi allions partir, il se remit à parler.

"Nico, si tu m'entends... Je voulais te dire que je pensais absolument pas tout ça. Je n'étais pas moi même tu sais. Je sais, cela n'excuse rien, mais je voulais te dire ce que je pense vraiment. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Et de fort, bien plus que moi je ne le serais jamais. Tu as survécu à tellement de chose, résisté à tellement de chose. Je m'en veux. Je m'en veux tellement. Si tu savais... Ne me laisse pas tout seul !"

Et il éclata en sanglot une nouvelle fois. Voir Will si triste et Nico si indifférent me brisait le cœur. Je pris la main d'Annabeth et l'attira contre moi. Une larme glissa lentement le long de sa joue aussi. Ils ne méritaient pas ça. Aucun des deux. Si quelqu'un aimait Nico, c'était bien Will. Tout ça à cause d'un fichu eidolon... Soudain, un son rauque sortit de la bouche de Nico :

"Vraiment ?

Will releva soudaiment la têt.

\- Nico ?!

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu ne vas plus me rejeter ?

Une faible étincelle de vie vacillait dans ses yeux brun vide.

\- Bien sur que je le pense ! Je ne te rejetterais plus jamais, tu m'entends, plus jamais ! C'est entièrement de ma faute, c'est moi qui ne suis pas assez-

Sa voix se brisa tandis qu'il enlaçait tendrement Nico, murmurant sans cesse des excuses. Nico lui rendit son étreinte et lui chuchota :

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi..."

Il semblait un peu plus vivant, bien qu'encore un peu à l'ouest. Annabeth me fit un geste vers la porte pour me dire qu'on ferait mieux de sortir. Je hochai la tête.

"Bon, on va vous laissai hein..."

Je ne reçu aucune réponse. Les deux dormaient déjà l'un contre l'autre. Nous sortîmes donc en catimini pour les laisser se reposer.

 **Oui, oui, un nouveau chapitre et très long en plus ! Une idée sur qui est le maître de ce fameux eidolon ? Allez, à plus !**


End file.
